The Great Canadian Road Trip
by ChibiSess
Summary: Trigun, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Danny Phantom, Xiaolin Showdown, FMA, Jak and Daxter, D.N.Angel X over The InuYasha cast is going on a road trip in Canada! They get into alot of trouble along the way, and even meet Kenshin! And a few others. (rated for
1. Chapter 1

Ok, full sumary.

'The Inuyasha cast is going on a hectic road trip across the hunk of land called Canada. They meet a few unexpected guests, who want to/ are forced to by the author/ or are stupid enough to tag along. A bit of language occurs, but nothing serious.'

The X-overs are (in order of apperaence), Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, Jak and Daxter and Danny Phantom. Possibly more later.

READ THIS!!!

_If you dont know the main plot line of Inuyasha, this first chapter might not make too much sense. This fic was intended to be ONLY Inuyasha, but that got boring. So I added more around the 6th chapter. I've also read through it again and noticed that the first few chapters kinda suck. I promise its better later. _

And heres a little glossary, to show how I write stuff.

'blah' is to show someones thoughts.

(blah) Is my stupid comments that no one cares about.

" " Is, of course, someone talking.

On with the fic!

"Ok, so.... Whats the 'plan', lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Well.. since we all deserve a break, and we finally have all the shards of the jewel... Im gonna let Inu-Yasha use the jewel, and then we'll go on a road trip in Canada!"

"Are you sure about letting Inu-Yasha? And whats a Kah-nah-dah?"

"Yes." Kagome said in the yes-beceause-he-wont-leave-me-alone tone. "And Canada is a contry."

"Ok, its up to you." Miroku replied. Sighing a long heavy sigh.

"I guess we should get ready to go. You and Sango pack some stuff to eat. I dont have too much money. I'll go get Inu-Yasha."

"How will you find him?"

Kagome smirked. "SIT, BOY!" They waited and a loud WHAM! came from the south side of the village. "Ok, Im off. See you at the well in an hour."

A few minuts earlier, Inu-Yasha had been sitting on the roof of a villagers hut.Then the dreaded 'word' had echoed though the area, then he met his friend Dirt.

"Inu-Yasha! where are you??" Kagome's voice rang. She had heard a scream and had gotten on her bike to see what the problem was. It was right around where the WHAM! had been heard.

"My house! You demon! You destroyed my house!" Screamed a very ANGRY villager.

"It wasn't my fault!" Inu-Yasha agued with a BIG scoul on his very angry face. (Who's in a bad mood? He is!)

"Inu-Yasha?! What did you do?!" Kagome yelled, she had just gotten to the area.

This got him steaming. Inu-Yasha stompted over to Kagome, and let it all out. " It's your fault, wench!! YOU said the damned word and I went through this assholes roof!! HAPPY?!" He gestured towards the hanyou shaped hole in the roof.

"I um......"

"I would have come if you had just called!! Whats wrong with saying 'Inu-Yasha!' instead of 'Sit, boy!'??!!?"

"Um, Im sorry. Come on, I've made up my mind."

".......You mean... about the jewel?" Inu-Yasha's steam had been realeased at the mention of the jewel.

"Yea... come on." So the two walked off to the outskirts of the villiage for a little more privacy.

"Sango!" Miroku called, stepping inside Kaede's hut. Sango was sitting in the corner, listening to Shippo blab while poloshing her bomerang." Oh, hello lord Miroku. Where and Kagome and Inu-Yasha? she asked, not looking up.

"Kagome went to look for Inu-Yasha. Shes decided to let him use the jewel."

"Oh. Should we be worried? What if the same thing happens?"

"I think we should leave this to them. Kagome's been thinking about it for a long while, and Inu-Yasha's wanted it all his life. Its between them."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome reaced the villiage's edge, and were standing on a hill overlooking the rice fields. A cloud floated infront of the sun, casting a shadow over the land.

"Inu-Yasha.... are you sure? Do you really want to go through with this...?"

"Yes. I know for sure."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Really really really?"

"Really really really really." He replied, raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Ok, then... here you go." Hesetantly, she took the completed Shikon jewel (AAAAAHHHH!! EVIL!!) from around her neck and handed it to him. "Its yours."

"Kagome."

"What?"

"I.." His voce dropped to a whisper. "I love you."

"huh? I cant hear you."

"I... love you."

"Still cant hear you!"

"I love you!"

"Ok, RUN KAEDE!! RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!" Kaede jumped out from behind a tree and ran as only Keade can, back to the villiage. Carrying a video recorder that Kagome had taught her how to use.

"What?! GET BACK HERE HAG!!" Inu-Yasha raged, getting himself sat, curtesy of Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha, hurry up! We only have 15 minuts until its time to go!"

(Ha! you thought this fic was gonna be fluffy, didnt ya! DIDNT YA! HAHA FOO! TRICKED YA! well, mabey later I'll put some in )

"Fine! I hope that these damn beads wont work after I do use it!" He got up, brushed himself off, and looked at the jewel. "Well, little pink bead, do your stuff! I wish to ba a full fledged demon!" At those words, the jewel swallowed our favourite hanyou in light. Kagome shielded her eyes.

"Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome yelled, running over to him as the light subsided. Inu-Yasha dropped to one knee, and his head slumped foreward.

"Inu-Yasha! Are you ok?" She knelt down and put a hand of his shoulder.

"Kagome, it worked!"

"Really? You feel alright? You sure?"

"Yea." He turned to look at her. Insert broken record screw up sound

"Inu-Yasha Your face!"

"What?! Whats wrong with my face!" He said, getting insulted.

Kagome took off her pack, (she had it on the whole time) and began rumaging through it. "Here! Look!" She pulled out a mirror and shoved it infront of his face.

"Kagome, what-" He looked at the mirror, and into the eyes of the demon looking into it. He had blazing red eyes with blue pupils, and the two purple stripes under his eyes. (Now I know that on the show and in the manga, his fangs would show, but this is MY fic, and their not gonna.I dont want him looking like one of those ugly pugs that have over bite or what ever you call it. The fangs are still there, they just show when he talks and stuff.)

"Well, I... um, I dont see whats the matter, Kagome." He lied. In all honesty, HE thought the reflection was scary.

"I guess its ok, if your still you..."

"Dont worry, Im still me. Now, didnt we have to hurry or something?" Inu-Yasha said, trying to get onto a different subject.

"Yea, yea. We're going on a road trip, Inu-Yasha! For a sort of celebration!"

"Ok, and a road trip would be....?" So, on the way to the well, Kagome explained.

When the two got there, they only had to wait a few minuts before Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara appeared. Kagome stepped infront of Inu-Yasha, who was sitting on the corner of the well.

"Ok, I think we can all get throung by holding hands. And, Inu-Yasha is just fine." She added the last part very quickly, to avoid any conversation. They were already late. Kagome's back up plan, was a flight to drum roll IRELAND. She didnt want to go there, so they just wouldnt be late. "Ok, so.... What are we waiting for! Lets go! Me, Sango and Shippo will go first. Then Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Kirara will go." (Hehe, Kirara)

"Ok, Lady Kagome. If you think this will work.." Sango said, looking into the well.

"Positive." Kagome replied. "Well, here goes!" She held out her arm and Shippo ran up it and perched on her shoulder. Sango grapsed her hand tightly and Kagome gave her a wink of reasurrance.

"Oh for gods sake hurry up!" Inu-Yasha yelled and he pushed the two girls in.

"Inu-Yasha, OSUWARI!" Was the last thing you could hear from Kagome. Inu-Yasha went speeding into the well, the prayer beads leading the way.

Still in the feudal era Miroku stood there with Kirara.

"Well, Kirara? I wonder if we can make it through without Inu-Yasha or lady Kagome.."

"Mew."

"Hmmm, shall we try?" Miroku asked, while placing his hand on the rim of the well and peering inside.

"Mew!" Kirara replied, nodding her head.

"Well, I guess its worth a try.." Miroku slung his staff under his arm and picked up Kirara and placed her on his shoulder. He grabbed his staff again and lept in.

-ON THE OTHER SIDE-

"Inu-Yasha! Why did you push us! You jerk!!" Kagome screeched, though not literally.

"You were taking too long! Anyway, YOU were the one who was making a fuss about how we didnt have very much time to spare!!" Inu-Yasha countered.

"Oh sheesh, lets just quite fighting, I want to see some of lady Kagome's modern conviences!" Sango said, wanting to stop the impossible pair bickering. The group was still in the well house, waiting for Miroku.

"Where is that damned monk." Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He added, noticing Kagome rummaging through her back pack.

"Here," the miko said, shoving the item onto Inu-Yasha's face. "Their sun glasses, just wear them when were in public and around my family. Jii-chan will flip out." Inu-Yasha looked dumbfounded for a second before taking them off and saying "Ok, but I can leave them off till that stupid monk gets here and we go, right?"

"Deal." Kagome was stunned, he had negociated (sp?) with her, with OUT getting sat once! _'Im gonna like it if he stays nice like this... well, sorta nice. If he skipped around everywhere and talked with a freaky Brittish accent, that would just be scary.'_

Miroku finnaly matealized in the well, and yelled out for help to get out.

"Get out yourself. Kagome does." Inu-Yasha said as he leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms. He had placed the glasses on his forehead so he didnt have to hold onto them.

"Inu-Yasha, go help him out. Hes got the staff to carry, and well... Kirara too." Kagome pleaded, in the nicest tone she could muster. Kirara got onto Miroku's head and leapt out, as if trying to prove that she could. Kirara sat on the edge of the well and mewed a few times befor Sango walked over to the little fire cat and picked her up.

"Inu-Yasha, help him out or I'll say it."

"Fine!" Inu-Yasha leapt into the well and grabbed Miroku by the collar. He muttered something that sounder like 'damn helpless monk' and hoisted himself out, still holding Miroku by the collar of his robes.

"Um, arigato, Inu-Yasha." The monk forced out.

"Feh." the youkai replied, dopping Miroku to the ground. Sure enough, there were four small rips in the back of Miroku's robes.

"Inu-Yasha, put on your sunglasses. And look at what you did to Miroku's robes!" Kagome said, getting frustrated.

"So?"

"Be nice to Kagome!" Shippo said, feeling the need for attention. Kagome looked over to the small Kitsune on her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Ah shove it, runt."

"OSUWARI!" Kagome hollered, getting a little huffy. "So, lets go. We need to get to the Airport. I've got my stuff in the house. You guys can meet my mom too. And Inu-Yasha," She looked down to see him still laying face first on the floor. "If you take off those glasses, you going to get sat so many times you wont have a face anymore."

A small 'EEP!' like noise came from the steaming youkai. He finally pulled himself up off of the ground and followed the others towards the house. And since he was also fearing for his saftey, he put on the sunglasses.

I told you its not that great at the start, just bear with me. I may re-write it in the future. Probably not tho. Just review pls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom! We're here!" Kagome called out. Her mother came into the room, carrying Kagome's bag. "Hi sweety, heres your bag. Don't forget to change your underwear."

"MOM!"

Inu-Yasha snickered behind Kagome and nudged Miroku in the arm. He soon stopped his little giggle fit when a hat was placed on his head. He ripped it off, and said "No."

"Yes, or else your not coming."

"Ok then, Im not coming." He said simply, turning and walkin out the door.

"Inu-Yasha, please!" Kagome pleaded. Inu-Yasha just kept on his way to the well. "Fine! No hat! If somone gets suspcious, its YOUR problem!!" Inu-Yasha's ears twitched, and he began walking back to the house. "Well, if you put it that way." Just when he reached the rest of the group at the door, Souta came running down the stairs at full speed and rocketed over to Inu-Yasha.

"HI!"

"Hi, squirt." Replied the youkai, placing his hand on Souta's head.

"Why are you wearing my sisters sunglasses?" asked the eager (Ok, I'm gonna guess at his age, If you know what it is exactley, oh do tell ) 9 year old.

"Well, um... Kagome made me..."

Souta turned to Kagome, "Why?"

Kagome glared daggers at Inu-Yasha. "Well, his eyes are...."

"R-" Shippo started.

"Really sensitive." Kagome finished, giving Shippo his turn at her glare.

"Oh, why didn't he have them sooner?" Souta asked. He was getting to the bottom of this! He was a determined nine year old on sugar! No one could stop him!

"Erm..." She trailed off. "Why dont you ask Inu-Yasha? He never mentioned it until today."

Inu-Yasha was about to take the glasses off, to show Kagome his new and improved glare, when he remembered her threat. "Well, Souta. I don't know."

"Its not sensitive eyes, is it Kagome." Her mom said. "No.." came her daughters reply.

Unfortunatly for the two, Souta had heard. "Then what is it? I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha who had a look of pure cluelessness on his face. "Fine. Take them off."

He was hesitantly reaching for the glasses when Kagome reasurred his by promesing not to os-u-wa-ri him. Inu-Yasha took them off, and Souta let out a small 'EEP!' before giving his respnse.

"Cool! How did that happen!? Wow! That looks neat!" Souta was pratically screaming when Kagome's grandpa came out of the house.

"Oh kami! Get away from him, Souta! Get away you demon before I kill you!" He threw one of his crummy sutras at Inu-Yasha. It hit his face and stuck for a moment before peeling off and falling to the ground. "You know, old man. Every time you see me you do that. And the same thing happens EVERY single time."

"Jeez, gramps. Get a grip." Kagome and Souta said in unicin. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sweat dropped.

"Well, we had better get going, 'kay mom?"

"All right Kagome, you wouldn't want to miss your flight. then you'd have to walk!"

Nobody laughed. Mainly beceause the majority of the people there didn't know what a plane, or a flight was, and Souta was too busy obsessing how cool red eyes were.

Sango turned to Shippo, who had fled to her shoulder ever since Kagome had givin him the full power of her glare. "You know, I don't think that he's even making sense anymore." She was refering to Souta.

"Me either." Was his response. Kirara, who was on Sango's other shoulder simpley 'mewed' to show that she agreed.

"Well, mom. See ya!" Kagome had decided to get going before Inu-Yasha went nutty. Souta was STILL obsessing over his eyes.

"I bet you can see in the dark and all sorts of stuff! Neat!" He rambled on.

"Like I said, lets go" Kagome hollered, grabbing Inu-Yasha's wrist and hauling him over to the bus stop. She had flung the bag over her shoulder, and stuck his shades back on. The rest of the group had followed in silence, exept the odd 'HENTAI!' and a very loud slap.

"Bye Inu-Yasha!!" Souta called before being shooed back into the house.

"Kagome-" Inu-Yasha started, but was cut off as the bus pulled up.

"Wow, what is this, lady Kagome? Some modern way of transportation?" Miroku asked as he marveled at the bus and its great bussy-ness.

"Shut up and get on, Miroku." Kagome shot. She was afread (sp?) that they wernt going to make it to the airport on time. If that happened, thay would ride on Kirara. Kagome was NOT going to Ireland. No way. Not in all the sevel hells, as Inu-Yasha would put it.

"Im sorry,no pets on the bus." The driver was refering to Kirara, who had fallen asleep on Sango's shoulder. Kagome heard this, and walked up to the font of the bus again. Now she was mad. She had wanted to get the back seat, but now some other kids had taken it beceause she had gotten up to help Sango.

"Listen, baka! You WILL let my friend bring Kirara on the bus! Otherwise, my friend Inu-Yasha here will have to take care of you!" She grabbed Inu-Yasha sleeve and dragged him to her side. He had just sat down next to Miroku and had started argueing about the fact that he hadnt gotten the window seat.

"Um, miss, I will have to ask you to get off the bus now." the driver retorted.

"FINE! We didn't need you anyway! HMPH!" Kagome turned to Miroku. " Get the hell off monk!!" She roared. Miroku looked up and was completely oblivious as Kagome grabbed his staff and threw it out the still open door. Miroku got up and ran after it. Kagome gave him a good kick in the rear to 'help him on his way.' Sango and Shippo just walked off. Kirara was still sleeping. Kagome hadnt let go of Inu-Yasha's sleeve yet so she threw him off and sat him once for the heck of it. Then she got off herself.

"Inu-Yasha! Get up NOW! We are gonna make it on time!!"

Out of pure fear, he got up. "Ok, where to?"

Kagome didn't think he was very funny. "PUT THE GLASSES ON RIGHT NOW!!!"

"But u broke 'em." replied the youkai as he pointed to the shushed up glasses laying in the crater.

"I GIVE UP!! Lets just GO!!" Kagome lept on his back and pointed for him to follow the bus.

"RIGHTO!" Inu-Yasha commented before leaping off.

-AT THE BUS STOP-

"Ok, Kirara! lets follow the bus too!" Sango said. "AHH! HENTAI!!"

-INU-YASHA AND KAGOME-

"Inu-Yasha, did you hear a slap?"

"It was Sango. Their coming now."

Sure enough, in the distance, another loud 'HENTAI' accompnied with a slap could be heard.

HEHE! Chappie two! How am I doing? I hope they dont still seem OOC. Yea, I know Kagome's going on a rampage. - I promise the story gets better.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bus rounded the corner, Inu-Yasha and the others had easily caught up to it.

"Wow, the streets look pretty deserted." Kagome stated. Only a few people were out, even so, Kagome hoped her friends wouldnt see her. "Hey, Inu-Yasha. Go through that park over there. Its a short cut."

"Gotcha" He replied, rounding the corner. As the trees and foliage got thicker, he would leap above them, never hitting the ground. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came up beside Inu-Yasha. They were having a hard time keeping up with the youkai. He had gotten alot faster and Kirara was trying pretty hard just to keep up.

"Hey Inu-Yasha, slow down a bit, okay?" Sango pleaded.

"Why? Cant keep up?" He asked, smirking as he decended and launched from another tree.

"Yea." Sango replied once he was level with them again. "Miroku if you don't quit I'll dump you off right here." She added with more venom. Miroku removed his hand from her rear and looked down to the ground. "Hey, lady Kagome, it looks as if all the people have come to this park for some special occasion." Miroku pointed at all the people in the park that were strainting to look at the figures passing overhead. Inu-Yasha decended againg and came up with more force than he needed.

"Inu-Yasha! Sango said to slow down! you are so impossible." Kagome sighed.

"Come on! Im having fun! I just wanna see what I can do now that Im a full demon."

"Fine, just make sure that you don't loose them."

"I promise."

"Ok," Kagome started, as Inu-Yasha finnaly slowed down a little. " Theres the end of the park, just stop on a roof or something so I can see where we are. I've never looked at the city from above before, its neat."

Sango and Kirara caught up, and Inu-Yasha was heading for the ground again. Since the trees were clearing a little, he would have to launch from the ground. And, unfroutunatly, a family was just setting up their picnic in the exact spot Inu-Yasha was aiming for.

"Damn, their in the way.... MOVE IT!!!" He roared, touching down and running a little before leaping back into the air. The family just stood there, dumbfounded. "Well, what the hell was that?" asked the dad.

"I dunno, but the one running was butt-ugly." Replied the mom.

Up in the air with our two heros, Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. "Call me butt-ugly, will they!?"

"Oh Inu-Yasha. Don't get all worked up. Their just not used to.... well.... you know? Right?" Kagome tried to calm him, he had started to growl.

"No, I dont know what you mean!"

"Come on Kagome, you know that happens only on RARE occasions." Came Shippo's voice. Kirara had caught up to the speeding youkai. Inu-Yasha turned his head to look at Shippo. He slowly moved one of his hands across his throat, as if to say, 'Im going to slaughter you.' Shippo gulped and looked away.

"Ok, Kagome. Im landing on that building, strate ahead!" he yelled, pointing. He started to head towards it, followed by Sango and her group. Within seconds, he touched down.

"Lady Kagome. You know where we are. Right?" Miroku asked, getting off of Kirara. Sango got off and gave Kirara a big hug. (I would! I want a cat like Kirara!)

"Yep! The airport is that way!" She said, pointing. "If we keep this up, we'll get there early." Kagome adjusted her packs. She had her big yellow one on, and the duffel bag he mom had given her was slung over her shoulder.

"Ok, get on, Kagome." Inu-Yasha kneeled down. Kagome got on and gave his ears a good tweak while she had the chance. _'jeez, his ears are just so cute!'_

"Are you done?" he asked, standing straigt up. He twitched his ears so Kagome would stop.

"Yea, Im done." _'darn! I wish he wouldnt get so touchy'_ she added mentally. Inu-Yasha leapt into the air again, as the group headed for the middle of Tokyo.

"Um, Lady Kagome? What are those... things.... down there? Are they demons?"Miroku had seen all the cars during rush hour. Inu-Yasha lept from another roof and tried to stay close so that Kagome could answer.

"No, those are an invention. We call them 'cars'. They are like the bus, only smaller."

Miroku brought a hand up an grasped his chin, as if he was in deep thought. "Amazing..."

"Yea, really amazing. Its amazing how much damn noise they make." Inu-Yasha added under his breath.

"Oh look!" Kagome yelled with glee as she pointed, "Theres the airport!"

I know, short chapter. Soz about that. Oh well. I thought that would be a good place to end. Anyway, See ya! Im goin to bed. yawns Night, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome-chan, what is an 'airport'?" Came Sango's voice. The group had stopped in a ditch outside the airport. Shippo and Kirara were devistated to hear that they were going to be 'carry on luggage'.

"Kagome! I don't wanna go in that bag! It's too small."

"Well Shippo, your either riding in that bag, or not coming." Kagome explained with little patience. "Kirara dosent have a problem. And besides, once we get on the plane, we'll let you out."

"Yea, you could do that. But I like the part about you staying behind." Inu-Yasha shot. Tears welled up in the kitsunes eyes, and he started to cry.

"Inu-Yasha, OSUWARI!"

Sango and Miroku merley stood there, either watching the conversation, or watching the planes take off and land.

"Houshi-sama, kindly REMOVE that hand, or I will remove it FOR you."

"But Sango dear, -" He was cut off by a loud SMACK. "- there was a bug...."

Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the ground and glared daggers at Shippo, who was trying to get comfortable in his bag. Shippo looked up and gave Inu-Yasha a big, toothy grin.

"Shippo, if you dont quit that, Im gonna take that smile and shove it up your-"

"OSUWARI!" Kagome brushed off her hands and continued, "Inu-Yasha, what are we gonna do with you. You know yourself that you need to wear some sunglasses. I know you wont wear a hat, so Im not even gonna try. But how are we gonna get you some sunglasses when the stores are all INside the airport?"

"Um, " Came his muffled voice "Um.... I, dont know?"

Miroku had an idea, he walked over to the side of the road and grabbed a bag. He then placed the bag on Inu-Yasha's head. "Problem solved."

"No, not 'problem solved'. I cant see!" Inu-Yasha pulled himself off the indented ground and ripped off the bag. "It smelt good though...."

"Oh my god! I just remembered, they wont let you guys bring your weaponds in there!"

"But, Kagome-chan, why not?" The taiyija asked.

"Just.. well.. oh how do I explain?" Kagome was at a loss for words. "Its just that people these days are worried about terrorests. (sp?)"

Eveyone looked at Kagome like she had a second head or something. "Whats?"

"Ok, a 'terrorest' is a person that kills other people. Usually they belong to a group that hates a certain culture. In some cases, they will take over planes and crash them into other things. Oh, right! You've never heard of the 9/11!"

"Um, Kagome? Im not really following..." muttered the youkai, his head was spinning with all this information.

"Well, the main thing that Im trying to get through here, is that they wont even let you into the airport with your weapons."

"Please, I am a monk, I would not harm anyone." Miroku replied. He sounded as if he had been insulted.

"No, dont take it that way! I know that you wouldnt do anything, just THEY dont!"

"Whose 'they', Kagome-chan?"

"The security guards." Kagome answered. "Oh well. Its not like we can just leave them here." Kagome was in deep thought when she had an idea. "We can always sneak on, and ride in the cargo area!"

"Erm.." said no one in particular.

"Come on, now we wont have to worry about Inu-Yasha, either."

"So," came Inu-Yasha's voice. "Where do we go now?"

"Well, we dont have too much time left before our flight leaves. I dont know how we're gonna tell which one it is.."

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?"

"All these planes are going to different places, and we want one of them. I just dont know wich one. And even if we do get lucky and get one that goes to Canada, we need to go to the right place in Canada. My mom's booked a car rental in British Colombia, so we need to go there."

"Whats a bittish corumbia?" Shippo quizzed, he was still inside the bag.

"Its a 'province' in Canada. That contry is alot bigger than Japan, so they've devided it up into sections called provinces."

"Oh." Everyone said in unicin.

"Anyway, lets go and see if we can find our flight. Sango, you and Miroku will have to ride on.. " Kagome began to take off her pack. She grabbed a sleeping Kirara and handed her to Sango. "You will have to ride on Kirara."

"Ok, will we just follow you two?" She asked, waking up Kirara.

"Yep, and Inu-Yasha.." She sighed when she looked over to see him with the bag on his head breathing deeply. "COME HERE."

"Huh? wha- Oh, Kagome! Ok." He removed the bag after giving it one more sniff. "What used to be in that bag? It smells wonderful!"

"Inu-Yasha, thats a fast food bag. It used to have greasy food in there."

"It did? Can we have some of this 'fat food' sometime?"

"Yes, and its called FAST food. Now, as I was saying. Can you see that tower over there?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Can you jump that high?"

Inu-Yasha looked at the tower, and nodded his head. "Yea, why?" He repeated.

"Thats a 'control tower.' If we go up there, we should be able to see when each plane is borded. Ours is leaving at exactly five o'clock. We'll sneak on the plane that gets borded at that time." Kagome was quite pleased with herself for coming up with that plan.

Inu-Yasha knelt down and Kagome got on.

So, just go up to that tower?" He asked.

"Yea. Just land ontop."

"RIGHTO!" He lept up and headed straight for the control tower.

"Um, Kagome-chan, what is in that bag your mother gave you?" Sango had gotten Kirara to fly as fast as she could, they WERE trying to sneak around after all.

"I dont know, but its pretty heavy."

Inu-Yasha touched down and let Kagome off. There was just enough room for the group on the tower roof.

"Ok, Its five to five, If you see people getting into a plane tell me."

"Righto!" Everyone responded.

"Lady Kagome, it looks like people are loading onto that one over there..." Miroku pointed and Kagome nodded her head.

"Thats the one, ok guys. See that opening on the side of the plane?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, we need to get in there. Come on, Inu-Yasha lets go down before it closes."

The youkai walked over and Kagome got on again.

"Ok, Kirara, lets follow."

Inu-Yasha lept down and headed towards the plane, followed by Kirara.

"Go in there, Kagome?"

"Yea, hurry!"

They all got inside just as the doors started to close. Even if they had been spotted, no one said anything.

"Yay! We made it!"

Ok, I hope this one made up for the last one. Anyway, tell me if its going good! or, bad....

Anyway! Im happy to hear what you have to say! Even if its a flame...


	5. Chapter 5

As the plane began to get ready for lift off, the group was looking for a place to sit.

"Come on Shippo, we need more light!" Kagome said, it was dark, and all you could see was the others' eyes. Inu-Yasha was the only one who could be told apart from everyone else.

"Shippo, you heard her, more light!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Fine! Kitsune bii (fox fire)!" A greenish blueish light lit up the luggage compartment.

"Wow. Lady Kagome? What might be in all of these wooden boxes?" came Miroku's voice.

"People's luggage and stuff. Lets find a place to sit"

WHAM

"Oh, Inu-Yasha! I didn't mean it, honest!"

Inu-Yasha mumbled something under his breath and got up to join the others in searching for a place to sit.

"Kagome-chan, over here looks good!" Sango called. Kagome walked over to where she was and Shippo followed, releasing some more fire. (Hehe, did that come out wrong?)

The area was in between three crates and was close to a wall. The crates created a little nook and the wall was... um.. a wall, that was... there.

"Hey! Inu-Yasha, Miroku! Come here!" Kagome called. She walked over to a crate, leaned against it, and sat down. SLAP

"Hey, Kagome! Lets check out whats in that bag your mom sent. It smells like theres some food in there." A pair of red eyes appeared ontop of the crate opposite Kagome.

"Ok, eveyone come and si- seat yourselves over here!"

Inu-Yasha jumped down from ontop of the crate and sat next to Kagome. Sango appeared holding Kirara in her arms and Miroku following close after, with a red handprint on his cheek. Shippo yanked off a piece of wood from a crate and set it in the middle of the group. "Kitsune bii!"

"Thanks Shippo." said the only person that cares about the little kitsune. (Kagome, for you turd heads that didn't know snickers turd heads.. hehe)

"Ok, now Kagome! Lets see whats in that bag!" Inu-Yasha was rubbing his hands together. He could smell some kind of food in there, he just didn't know what.

"Just hold on a sec..." The young miko took off both of her packs and placed the overly large yellow one to her side. She opened the duffel bag to see six small back packs. Each one labled with a different name. One for Inu-Yasha, one for Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and one for Kagome.

"Looks like my mom packed something for all of us." She handed everyone their bag and smiled. "Well, lets see what you all got!"

Inu-Yasha couldn't get the zipper open and was about to start ripping at it with his teeth when Kagome saved the pack. "No, you open it like this..." She demonstrated. Everyone watched and sucsessfully got theirs open. With the exception of Kirara. Having paws didn't help her cause. "Oh, sorry Kirara.." Sango opened hers and then Kirara's.

"Lady Kagome, what is this device?" Miroku held up a portable DVD player.

"Oh wow! Thats a DVD player! It plays movies!" Everyone quirked an eyebrow. "I'll show you later if anyone's pack has a DVD."

"Oi, Kagome! What the hell is this?" Inu-Yasha held up a GameBoyAdvance.

"I'll show you all later. I wonder where my mom got all this stuff?" Kagome began to dig through her bag again, looking to see what she had gotten. "Oh cool! I got a diskman! Wow, mom really outdid herself this time."

"Hey, Kagome, whats this?" Inu-Yasha inquired, he held a foot long (Yes they exist, I had one. I got it at wal-mart if your interested.) chocolate bar. "I think its food..."

"Oh, thats chocolate! Here" She took it from him and removed the wrapper. "Now you eat it. Its dark chocolate too. Here, give me a piece."

The youkai broke off a piece and handed it to Kagome.

All of a sudden, the plane started to move, and it got REALLY loud in the luggage compartment.

"Ahh! Kagome-chan, whats happening?!" Sango questioned, hugging Kirara.

"The planes just taking off, it'll be in the air in a few minutes."

"In the... AIR?! It flies?!" Shippo shreiked. "It must be a type of youkai!"

So, after ten minutes, and a very complicated explination, or heros were happily enjoying the movie, Scooby Doo. (dont own) Inu-Yasha wasnt the only one who recieved a very large chocolate bar. He had eaten all of his and was feeling, not so great. Same goes for Shippo.

"Kagome... I don't feel good..." Shippo muttered. He was leaning up against Inu-Yasha's leg. They both would moan evey once and a while and had chocolate all over their faces.

"I wonder why you got so sick... Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are fine..." Miroku was in thought. He had loved the chocolate and its chocolatey goodness.

"Uh-oh, I know why their not doin very good.." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Dogs can't eat chocolate, and Inu-Yasha is a DOG demon. Shippo's also canine. Thats why." She looked over at the two, leaning up against the crate. Inu-Yasha MUST be sick, he hadnt hurt Shippo for touching him yet.

"Oh... NOW you tell us...." The youkai managed to mumble. "You know what? Chocolate....is the MOST...foul..substance..on the planet."

"Hmmm.. I think I have something that will make you feel better." Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and pulled out a first-aid kit. "Here, take these pills. They'll make you feel better."

"Oh, SCOOBY! NOO!" Sango sobbed, paying more attention to the movie.

"Uh, Sango-chan? Thats not.. Scooby." Kagome corrected her.

"Oh.."

"Anyway." She turned back to the two youkai. " Take them. Heres some water." She also pulled out a bottle of water.

"Im not sharing water with that damn runt!" Inu-Yasha finally kicked Shippo off his leg. Shippo went flying off into the darkness.

"Inu-Yasha! Hes not feeling well either! Now, you WILL share, or I'll say it!"

"FINE!" He took the pill from Kagome and downed it with some water. He ended up drinkng the whole bottle.

"You baka! Now how is Shippo supposed to get better?!" Kagome spat.

"I dunno. I feel better though." He got up and brushed himself off.

"Good, OSUWARI!"

-PASSENGERS-

"No more drinks are being served at the moment, due to slight turbulance. We are sorry for any incinvience."

-INU GROUP-

Kagome felt the plane jerk a bit and decided that she would cut out the sits. "Oh great! Look, you got slobber all over my bottle, good job dog-boy!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Um, Lady Kagome? Should we not go look for our dearly departed friend Shippo? He has yet to return."

"Oh SHOVE IT monk! Who dont you talk like EVERYONE ELSE?!!?" Inu-Yasha yelled at the floor before getting up.

"You know, he has a point. Why dont you just say 'lets look for Shippo, he hasnt come back yet.'?" Kagome pointed out.

"I have always spoken-"

"Talked." Inu-Yasha corrected.

"Spoken, like this. You can not expect me to change now. I am a monk."

Sango looked up "Whats being a monk got to do with it?"

"Um."

"Thats his grade-A excuse for being a complete dumbass."

"Inu-Yasha, no swearing on this trip. I'll be giving you a good S-I-T for that once we get off this plane." Inu-Yasha gulped. Kagome's S-I-T threats were never forgotten. But then again, he hadnt pulled all the stunts possible to evade them. Yes.. he was a man with a plan. Heh heh..HEH. The youkai 'feh'd' and sat down next to Kagome again. He pulled out his Rubics Cube that he had gotten from Kagome's mom. "Kagome, how do you work this?"

"Oh, thats a Rubics cube-"

"Thats not what I asked."

"Let me finish." Kagome said with her ANGRY voice.

"Shutting up."

"This is a Rubics cube. You twist all the colors around until they all line up. Each side needs to have a solid color for it to be finished. Here, I'll mix all the colors up for you..." She twisted it up for five minutes, then gave it back. "I'll give you ten cups of ramen if you can finish that by the time this road trip is over."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, you baka."

"Ok then, I accept!"

"Just shut up and do the cube."

"aye aye, mon capitan!" Inu-Yasha retreated to the top of one of the crates. He could see in the dark and would finish the cube to get his ten cups of rameny goodness. Apparently Shippo had gotten knocked out, due to the fact that Inu-Yahsa had kicked him a little to hard. The Scooby Doo movie had finished and Sango was in tears on Kagome's shoulder. Somehow, Shaggy had reminded her of Kohaku.

"Oh, KOHAKU!" She was sobbing uncontrolably. Inu-Yasha had gotten quite annoyed with this, so he retreated to another crate that was further away from the rest of the group. He was also mumbling incoherent things under his breath. All were about the 'unsolvable mystery'(The cube), as Miroku had called it. "Damn monk."

"Hey, I heard that!" Miroku called from over ten feet away.

"Thats even better!" Inu-Yasha kept moving towards the back of the luggage compatment, when he stepped on something warm. "I found Shippo! Do I get some ramen now?" He hollered to the rest of the group.

"No!" Kagome replied.

"Ahh, get off me!! AAAHHH!" Shippo had been having good dreams about him and a portable DVD player. Him and the DVD player, Bob, he called it, were running through a field of flowers, then they were eating candy and bugging Inu-Yasha. "Good times.. Good times..." Was all you could hear from the kistune, for a few seconds later, he found himself flying. Then he was smushed up agaist the opposite wall. "Good.....times.." He giggled a bit, then passed out. (Inu-Yasha chucked him to the other side of the room, if you hadnt guessed.)

"Finally, some quiet..." Inu-Yasha sat down on the cold floor and continued with his cube. Shippo, on the other hand had woken up, and was going to get revenge. He was running to the other end of the luggage area, when he felt a glare hit him square in the back of the head. He turned, and froze, when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

"Inu-Yasha?"

No answer. _'Heh, I'll scare the shit outta him, then he'll leave me alone.'_

"Inu-Yasha!? Is that you?"

The glare hadnt been broken for about a minute now, and Shippo had peed himself.

"Um, Hello-----! .. greetings? heh heh?"

GLARE------

The kitsune had it.

"AAAHHHHH! KAGOME!! INU-YASHA'S DOING SOMETHING!! HELP MEEE!"

-OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM-

"Lady Kagome, did you happen to hear something just now? It was a high pitched wail."

"It was your imagination."

"If you say so."

-GLARE-

"AAAHHHH! KAGOMEEEEE!! HELP!! HES GONE MAD!!"

_'Shut up runt, thats loud.' _Inu-Yasha folded his ears flat against his head.

_'Damn loud brat. This is fun though.'_

Shippo took a breath, and squealed. **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"**

"AAH! SHUT UP!!" That had broke Inu-Yasha's concentration. That damn kitsune was goin down.

"GASP!" said Shippo.

"All right. You. Are. Dead." Inu-Yasha put a hand over the Kitsunes mouth and dragged him into the shadows. AAAAHHH! DUN DUN DUNN!

There, did that make up for the last one? I hope it did! And, if you hadnt guessed, I dont like Shippo. Whiney little thing. Inu gives her thumbs up YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome-chan? How long does this 'flight' last?"

"Well, we should be landing anytime now." Kagome had loaded up the DVD player into her pack. "I wonder where Inu-Yasha and Shippo are.."

"Lady Kagome, those two arent a good combination. We should go look and see if we can find one or the other. Hopfully Shippo hasnt aquired too many ill-"

"Cram it monk, I think I heard Shippo squeal."

**"EEEEEEE!! HEL-!"**

"Thats it, Inu-Yasha!! We're onto you!! Let him go right now, or I'll say it!! MORE THAN ONCE!"

Nothing.

"Ok, I warned you! **_OSUWARI!!_**"

WHAM!!!!!

"OSUWARI!!"

_WHAM_

"If you dont say anything in the next thirty seconds, I'll say it again!!"

-30.01 SECONDS IN THE FUTURE-

"OSUWARI!!"

"I give!!!"

Shippo came running on all fours from the other side of the room four seconds later.

"Ka-Kago-KAGOME!" Shippo gasped for breath. "He cut a hole in the floor!" GASP "AND HE WAS GONNA THROW ME OUT!! WWWWAAAAAAAHHH!"

Miroku stomache rumbled "Lady Kagome, Im hungry."

Kagome pushed Shippo away and went over to her pack, so she could cook some ramen for eveyone. A few minutes later, the smell had wafted to the back of the cargo area. "IF ANYONE TOUCHES MY RAMEN, I'LL KILL THEM!!"

Miroku jumped into Sango's lap, "Someone save me!" he squeaked.

Sango's face went beet red when she felt a hand on her rear.

SMACK

Sango pushed Miroku off her lap and moved so she could sit next to Kagome.

"Hentai.."

Inu-Yasha had smelt the Ramen and ran at full speed to the rest of the group.

"Kagome, um, thank you!!"

"Inu-Yasha, its not all for you. We're all sharing." Inu-Yasha's face dropped, and he did the lower lip thing, that little kids do when they dont get what they want.

"Your gonna have to do better than that."

Inu-Yasha attempted to give puppy eyes, but it didn't work anymore.

"No."

He got right up in her face and wimpered.

"......"

"Lady Kagome, I promise not to grope until we get back to Japan if we all get some."

"Inu-Yasha, got anything else?"

"Yea, I'll let you... rub my ears while I eat."

Kagome considered this for a moment. "Ok, but not just while you eat. If I feel like it too, ok?"

"Ok."

"All right, Miroku, you got anything else?"

"Ummm..."

"Ok, and the Ramen is Inu-Yasha's!"

"Swish!" Inu-Yasha got all happy, and what does he do when he's happy? Insult Miroku! "Haha!! Stupid monk! Like you would keep you hands off Sango anyway!"

"Please, I am a monk."

"No shit."

Kagome handed Inu-Yasha six cups of Ramen, then manouvered to get behind him.

"Your too tall..." She mumbled, as she got onto a crate right behind him, and layed down on her stomache. "Come and lean up agaist this crate."

"Mhh hmm." was all he could manage with his mouth full. He scooted back on his butt while moving all the cups of Ramen at the same time.

"Kagome-chan.. um, do you suppose I could..." Sango was at a loss for words.

"Yea, come here."

Sango got up and placed Kirara in Miroku's lap, she situated herself next to Kagome on the crate. Inu-Yasha was totally oblivious as a second pair of hands began to rub and tweak his ears. A slight blush formed on his face, but he just kept shoveling down his Ramen.

"Wow..." The taiyija just smiled and continued. "Their so soft.."

"I know!" She giggled as Inu-Yasha twitched one. "You know, Inu-Yasha, I've always wondered.. Why do you get so protective when I wanna rub 'em?"

"No reason."

Kagome quit for a second. "Hey, I think the plane is landing."

Sure enough, the plane hit the runway a few seconds later.

"Oh crap! We have to get ready to get out! " Kagome got off the crate and loaded eveything into her backpack.

"Come on Sango! Everyone! GET UP!!" Kagome screched. Since she was closest to Miroku, she grabbed his little pony tail thing and yanked him up.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow!"

"SANGO! GET UP!"

"Ye-yes, Kagome-chan."

Inu-Yasha finished all his Ramen, and got up. "Whats the matter, Kagome?"

"The planes landing! We have to get off soon!"

"Soon? As in a few minuts?"

"YES!"

Sango ran over to Miroku and took Kirara from him, waking her up once again and getting her to transform. Kagome got both her bags on her back, and lept onto Inu-Yasha.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo lept onto Kirara, who was instructed to follow Inu-Yasha again.

"Ok, when that same door opens, we'll go rushing out. Don't stop for anything!"

The plane screeched to a hault. Kagome fiddled with Inu-Yasha's ears while she waited. The door began to open, and a cool breeze flew in.

"Alright, NOW! GO!"

Inu-Yasha launched himself out of the plane, Kirara following close after.

"Awww, its raining!" Shippo pointed out. Inu-Yasha mainly just ran, instead of jumping. "Kagome, where do I go?"

We need to get away from the airport first, then we need to find a place to stay for the night, my mom booked a car rental and we need to get it tomorrow."

END OF CHAPPIE! dun dun dun. Ok, now that their IN Canada, their gonna meet Kenshin, FINALLY! I dunno, Vash (from Trigun) might come in too. It depends, tell me if I should bring both of them in! Chow!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, the group had reached the hotel, and Inu-Yasha had a bucket on his head.

"Kagome, I cant see!"

"Just leave it on until we get to our room!" Kagome was leading the group into a hotel that they would stay at for the night. Miroku had found the bucket on the side of the road, and it had a medium thick rope on the handel. Inu-Yasha didnt want to wear it, but Kagome had insisted in her VERY ANGRY voice. And, since her VERY ANGRY voice changed everything, he listened. Sango, unfortunatly, had to lead the youkai around, earning her a fare share of stares. (Hehe, I kinda rhymed.) Inu-Yasha was getting more, but he just couldnt tell. Kagome reached the desk, and began speaking with the receptionest.

"Ok m'am, here is your key. I have to tell you though, we dont allow pets."

"Oh, um... well, could you make an exeption? Just this once?" the miko pleaded.

"No, Im sorry. Its our policy."

Kagome grabbed the key, and said in her ANGRY voice, "Policy my ass! Lets go to our room."

No one was listening. Miroku was speaking with Shippo, and Sango was in a big argument with Inu-Yasha. He had sat down on the floor Indian style and dug his claws into the carpet, refusing to move.

"HELLO!?!? LETS GO TO OUR ROOM!"

Nothing. Kagome gat mad and walked over to Inu-Yasha and began to pry at his hands. "Woa, you stink. Your having a bath tonight."

"AHHH! No way in hell! And I do not stink!!"

Sango had gotten assistance from Miroku, and they were managing to drag Inu-Yasha along. Very slowly though. Kagome went up and decided to help too. Inu-Yasha released his grip on the carpet and stood up, still being pulled along. He turned to face the opposite direction of everyone else, and refused to move again.

"Come ON!" Shippo pleaded. Even HE was helping.

"Im NOT having a bath! NO WAY IN HELL!"

Now there was a tug of war going on and Inu-Yasha was obviously winning. The hard plastic of the bucket was taking its toll on his nose. Then, the rope snapped.

"AHA! Im FREE!" Inu-Yasha reached for the bucket, when Kagome relized what he was doing.

"DONT. YOU. DARE." She had a black cloud hovering around her head, and everyone else in the group moved to a safe distance. They relocated themselves ten metres away.

"I know you better than you think! You wont say it here! If you DO, this bucket will break!! HAHA!"

"SIT."

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha indented the ground, and the bucket did indeed break. "Wench..."

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SSSSIIIITTTT!!!!" Kagome was almost screeching.

The group moved another five metres back, just to be safe.

"Kagomes scary.." Shippo muttered.

"Shippo. What did you say?" Kagome said, in a nice voice.

"Nothing, Kagome! Just saying how... hairy your head is!"

"WELL THATS NOT WHAT I HEARD!!!!"

"EEEP!" The kitsune squeeled as he lept onto Miroku's shoulder. His safetey zone.

"Sango, may I have that rope?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes, Kagome-ch-chan." Sango walked over to Kagome and handed her the rope. Kagome took it and smiled back to the taiyija, Sango then backed away. The fake grin scared her. Kagome walked over to Inu-Yasha, who had just stayed on the ground. She tied the rope around his ankles, and walked back to the rest on the group.

"Ok, we'll PULL HIM ALL THE WAY UP THE STAIRS." Kagome spoke louder so that Inu-Yasha could hear. He dug his claws back into the carpet, so they couldnt give him a bath once they got to the room.

"Sit."

He let them drag him to the elavator.

"Get in or I say it."

"Im taking the stairs." The youkai commented. When the group wasnt looking, Inu-Yasha had gnawed at most of the rope. It was now at its breaking point, so all he had to do was pull a little bit.

"Fine. I give up. If someone sees you, deal with it."

"Ok, I'll just decapitate them."

"Sit."

WHAM

"I've told you so many times!! NO KILLING PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN!!"

"Hai." He muttered. (Hai means yes, or ok.)

"And I know you chewed at the rope." Kagome yanked it and it broke.

"How?"

"I was watching you."

"Stalker!!"

"Inu-Yasha, do you even know what a stalker IS?"

"Um.. hai." he lied.

"Ok, tell me."

"Um..well. A stalker stalks."

"What does a Stalker stalk?"

"UH, stuff?"

"People, you baka."

Inu-Yasha frowned as Kagome and everyone else got in the elavator.

"Our room number is 371, remember it."

"Feh."

Kagome pressed the buttons inside the elavator, and the door closed. Leaving a very agitatted youkai standing alone in the hallway.

-IN THE ELAVATOR-

"Thank kami (God), hes gone." Kagome said, leaning against the wall.

"Lady Kagome? What if he gets himself tangled up in a mess?"

"Then its HIS problem. I dont care anymore." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. She was just happy to be away from 'the jerk'. "So, tomorrow... what do you guys feel like doing?"

"Well, it is up to you, Kagome-chan. It is truly wonderful to see all of the modern items here."

"Thanks, Sango. Its nice to see someone appreciates it."

"Lady Kagome, I do believe you have mentioned something about giving Inu-Yasha a bath later? How do you expect to accomplish that?"

"If he dosent take a bath, he dosent get anymore Ramen on this trip. And if that wont work, he has to sit outside the room for the night. He does smell, dont you think?"

"Yea, hes smelly." Shippo commented. It was the worst for Shippo, being a Kitsune and all.

-IN THE HALLWAY-

Inu-Yasha had made up an excuse to get away from everyone else. He needed some time to think. Or, just to enjoy the quiet. He sat down in a corner by the elavator, Indian style as usual. Leaning up against the wall, he crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. The smell of food was floating around. It smelled like chicken. 'Oh great. And Im still hungry.' The youkai decided to get up and follow the scent, looking for some food. 'Once I find it, I'll come back to the elavator and eat it.' Yea, that was a plan. Inu-Yasha rounded a corner, and jumped back, the hallway was filled with people. 'Great. I have to get through all them.' He thought, peeking at everyone. Just then he noticed a red button on the wall. 'Huh, 'Push incase of emergecy only.' Okay..' He peeked at the people again, then decided to press the button. A loud screeching noise filled the whole hotel. "AAH! KUSO!" (Damn or shit)

Inu-Yasha folded his ears flat and peeked around the corner. All the people were running towards him. 'Figures...'

The hoard of people passed right by and loaded into the elavator, kicking and screaming. 'Well, I'll just ignore that..' He just continued on his way, following the scent of BBQ chicken down many halls.

-IN THE OTHER HALLWAY, WITH KAGOME-

"Ah! I bet Inu-Yasha has something to do with that!"

Sango looked on as a group of people ran out of their room and headed for the stairs. "What is going on, Kagome-chan?"

"Its a fire alarm, your supposed to set it off when you see a fire or some other type of emergency." Kagome explained.

"Well, Lady Kagome, it sure makes a lot of noise. Is their a way to deactivate it?"

"I dunno." the young miko pondered what Inu-Yasha set it off for. "Heh, I wonder if he smelt BBQ chicken and went after it or something. That'd be kinda funny."

Just then, Himura Kenshin went running past, saying "That he did."

"Who the heck was that?" Kagome questioned. As if on que, the red haired man stopped running, and headed back towards the group. "Forgive me, I go by the name Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."

"Konnichiwa, (Hello) Im Kagome Higurashi. What do you mean 'that he did'?"

"Your friend, he did go after BBQ chicken."

"How do you know?" Kagome pryed further.

"This one just had a slight feeling." Kenshin replied, smiling.

"Um, Lady Kagome, I dont want to disturb you-"

"THEN DONT!" Kagome turned back to Kenshin and put a huge grin on.

"You've got some strange clothes on, where are you from?"

"Me?" Himura asked. "I live in Japan. I've come to Canada to have some time to myself. You also have some strange garments. May I ask where you originate from aswell?"

"We're from Japan too! Where about do you live?"

"I am a wanderer. Nothing but a wandering swordsman."

"A swordsman? Why? Dont you have a job or family?" Kagome now had some suspcions about this man.

"No. This one forges for himself."

"Well, we're on a road trip ourselves. If you want, you can come aswell. You seem trustworthy."

"Oh, I would love to! What was it now.. Oh yes.. Kagome-sama."

"Oh, sama.. Hmmm, I like it!" She giggled.

-THE HUNT FOR BBQ CHICKEN-

Inu-Yasha now had a pounding headache from the alarm. "Damn thing. I gotta shut it up." He ran down another hall, still following the scent of chicken. "But, I still gotta find that chicken. It smells SOO good!" Another group of people ran past him. "Idiots.."

His nose led him to a door where the scent ended. "In here, eh?" He grabbed the door handel and went in. Sure enough, he had found the kitchen. "Woa, look at all the food!"

Inu-Yasha walked up to one of the ovens, which had a platter on finger food sitting ontop. He picked one up, and ate it. "That was gross." The alarm shut off all of a sudden.

"Well, its about time. Stupid thing."

-WITH KAGOME-

"Well, I guess we might as well head down to the kitchen to see if idiot dog-boy is there." Kagome sighed. "Then we might as well go back to our room. Himura, which room is yours?"

"Mine, is number 356"

"Well, thats not too far from ours. How many beds are in yours?"

"Two, I think thats how many are in every room."

Kagome gulped. "Thats bad. We're all gonna be fighting over beds."

"Lady Kagome, please excuse me for a moment." The houshi commented before running off in the direction of their room.

"I wonder what that was about." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome-chan, the noise has stopped."

"Yea, I noticed that Sango. I guess we should go look for Inu-Yasha now."

"But, what about your companion, the one who just ran off?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, Miroku will be just fine. I think he went back to the room. He'll be around when we get back."

So, the group headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Kenshin's guess as to where Inu-Yasha was, was as good as their own.

-THE KITCHEN-

"Where the hell is that chicken!?"

Inu-Yasha had walked around the kitchen three times, following the scent. And each time, it lead him in circles. "Damn it!" He had blown up an oven out of frustration already. We should all feel sorry for any poor oblivious fool who might happen to enter the area at this point in time. So, natrually, a chef entered the room and didn't notice the dog youkai standing on the other side. Inu-Yasha was down on his hands and knees, sniffing around. He was having better luck that way, but he looked like an idiot. He noticed the chef had entered and decided to ask him where the blasted chicken was.

"Oi, puffy hat! Where the hell is the chicken!?"

The chef jumped, and looked over to see Inu-Yasha over by the ovens. He had his back turned and the chef couldnt see his face. "You shouldnt be in here! That chicken is for paying guests only!"

"Thats not what I asked. Wheres the chicken!"

"Sir, Im gonna have to show you the door. Your not allowed in here."

"I know where the door is, dumbass." Inu-Yasha reached into a cupboard and pulled out a can of Chef boy RD Ravioli (sp?). "What the hell is this?"

"Sir! I must ask you to leave! I will call security!"

"You go ahead and do that..." the youkai took the can of Ravioli and walked over to a microwave. "I'll take this and leave then." He put the can in and pressed a few buttons and miracusaly (sp? lol. I cant spell very good sometimes. English is so stupid.) it started. "Ok. Do you have any Ramen?"

"Ramen? Whats that?" The chef, who will now be known as.... Josh inquired.

"NANI?!" Inu-Yasha turned around to face the man. "You dont know what Ramen is?!"

"AH! Um... sir?"

"What?" Inu-Yasha had turned his back on the man once again, and went over to watch the Ravioli in the microwave. And, like all geat cans of food, if you dont open it before putting it in the microwave, blew up. Inu-Yasha jumped back, and used his Sankon-Tessou (Iron Reavor) move on the microwave. It blew up and the youkai was happy. "Show you, you defective thing."

At that exact moment, Kagome's group ran in.

"AH! What did you do, Inu-Yasha?! This place is a mess!"

"Um, I was trying to get us some supper! Thats all. Dont hurt me Kagome!"

Kagome had a black cloud around her head once again. Ligtning was flashing around her head as she advanced on Inu-Yasha.

"Just, what, did you think you were doing down here?"

"I, um, I just.. told you..."

"Osuwari."

Kenshin was a fast learner, him and Sango were a good fifteen metres away from Kagome at this point. The miko walked over to Inu-Yasha's sreaming form on the floor. "Were going back to the room." She said, her voice was completely flat. Sango, Kenshin, Shippo and Kirara took the hint and walked out the door, heading to their rooms.

Whew! LOOOONG Chapter! Im so proud! And PLEASE keep reviewing! It inspires me to write even more. All suggestions are welcome, and are highly appreciated. I'll exept flames, but if you flame me, say what you dont like about the fic. Dont rant on that it sux and no one will like it... ect. Since school (shudder) will be in soon, I might not be updating as much, but I wont quit! Heck no! This is gonna get finished! Chow!


	8. Chapter 8

Ooopsies! I forgot my Disclamer! Anyway, here you go!

Disclamer : I dont own (starts to cry) Inu-Yasha! There! Are you HAPPY!? lol. Oh yeah, I dont own Rurouni Kenshin either. :( OR TRIGUN! WAAA!!

And, Ok, its confirmed! Vash is coming in! YAY! And, Im gonna reply to all the reviews. I feel like it.

Darkness-Kitsune : Yea... bitchy. Oh well, Kagome can get like that. And yea, Vash is cute. Im making him come in special for you! Your my # 1 reviewer!

thunderdraco : Thanx. And sorry about the grammer and stuff. Im trying. You ppl gotta remember, Im only in grade 7 here! oh well.

Cherimoon : Thanx to you too! The Rockies... Hmmm..... Sounds good to me!

Sango1on1 : Well, your gettin more! And thanx, you were my first reviewer!

Now, On with the story!

As the gang got to their rooms, Kagome negociated with Himura to meet in the lobby at 11:00 the next morning. They all said their good byes, (They all meaning Kagome, Sango and Himura. Inu-Yasha looked like he was about to kill someone.) Kenshin was weary of the youkai. Inu-Yasha had a particilar dislike of Kenshin. He was 'too nice.' Sango was the first to enter the room. She gasped at the sight.

Demon wards EVERYWHERE.

"Hello Lady Kagome. I believe I have solved our problem. Now Inu-Yasha and Shippo will just have to wait. They will not be able to claim this 'dibs' on anything until we talk it over." Miroku looked at the five people at the door. Wait, five? (counts on her fingers) Too many. There was one person standing behind Kagome that no one had seen before. He had spikey blond hair, greenish blueish eyes, a long red trenchcoat (Guessed yet?) and a stupid grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inu-Yasha just noticed his presence.

"Oh, hi there. I just noticed you have a kinda funny looking group here. Are you cosplayers?"

"I dunno, are we?" Inu-Yasha retorted sarcastically.

"Woa, scary. I guess I should introduce myself. I am the great, the one and only, Vash the Stampede!"

"Who?" Everyone said in unicin.

"Why, you dont know of me?! The ace gunman!?"

"Gunman? What the hell is that!?"

"Funny. Is who your cosplaying an idiot?"

"NANI?! Did you just call me an idiot!?!?" Inu-Yasha looked shocked, annoyed, angry, and offended all at the same time.

"No, I didnt call YOU an idiot. Im asking if who you dressed up as is an idiot."

"Look! I dont even know what the hell a 'cosplayer' is!! LEAVE US ALONE!!"

Kagome finally clued in that Inu-Yasha was being mean to an idiot. "Osuwari"

"AAH!" A loud WHUMP! assured his contact with the floor.

"So..." Kagome started. "Who are you? I mean, we dont know who this 'Vash the Stampede' is."

"I am Vash."

"I KNOW that. Just.. what do you want?" Kagome got right to the point.

"Well, I just was kinda wondering...if you guys dont mind....if I kinda...well...uh..." Vash began.

"You want to travel with us because you dont have anywhere else to go and we looked like fun people to travel with?" The young miko guessed. She had spoken very fast because she hadnt stopped for breath once in the whole scentence.

"Eh.. Exactamundo!"

"Well, do you have your own room?"

Vash scratched the back of his head while blushing. "Not...exactly.."

"You dont. Right?"

"Right."

"Well, If you bunk with us.. wait, lets see if you could bunk with Kenshin. He never said if someone else was staying with him."

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" The taiyija piped up.

"Why not? This guys just stupid, hes not dangerous." Kagome whispered back to Sango.

"You may be right.."

Vash had now walked over to Inu-Yasha and was leaning over him. Inu-Yasha started to growl as Vash began to pull at one of his ears.

"Hands OFF!" He yelled, getting up once the spell wore off.

"Oh, sorry. Are those real?"

"Yea. You got a problem!?"

"No.. they just look a little funny. Speaking of looking funny, you have red eyes, you know."

"No shit."

"Scary..."

"Hey, break it up! We gotta go find Kenshins room!" Kagome had decided that Vash wasnt staying in their room. Inu-Yasha hated him. He hated everything.

The group walked down the hallway, until they came to room # 356. Inu-Yasha didnt want to follow everyone else, but he couldnt get into his room, due to Miroku's demon wards.

"Kenshin! You in there! Hello---! Kenshin!" the miko knocked at the door.

"Just a minute, Kagome-sama." The red haired man opened the door to the far too reconizable faces. Exept for Vash.

"Hi Himura. Um.." Kagome was at a loss for words. "I was wondering... Do you think it would be ok if.." She grabbed Vash by the collar and pulled him infront of her. "Would it be ok if Vash here stayed in your room with you tonight?"

"Hi." Vash smiled weakly and waved.

"I dont see a problem. Is he also travelling with us?"

"Yea. Hes a freeloader." Inu-Yasha piped up.

"eheh.." the so called 'ace gunman' laughed nervously.

"Inu-Yasha, be nice!"

"Feh."

Sango shook her head out of embaressment.

"Well, like I said, I have no objection to him staying in here. Is there anyone else who should bunk here too?"

Inu-Yasha quickly walked into the room and sat on the bed closest to the window. "Anything to get away from the rest of those idiots."

"Inu-Yasha, come here. Your having a bath tonight and you know it. Your trying to avoid it, arent you?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Im TRYING to avoid it, but you aint making it easy." the youkai replied in the 'feh' tone.

"Well, Kagome-sama, there are bathing facilities in this room too. Im sure we can persuade him to clean up." Himura said, oblivious to what he was getting himself into.

"You can try, but it wont work. Only Kagome knows how to get him to do stuff. He's scared of her." Shippo commented. He wasnt afraid, he was sitting on Kagome's shoulder. His second saftey zone.

"What did you say?! Im not scared of that wench!"

"OSUWARI!"

Vash slowly escaped Kagome's grasp and walked into the room. He placed his guns on the counter next to the T.V. "Well, I guess we're ready to... um... watch T.V! Yea! Come here..Inu-Yasha. Thats your name, right?" He was trying to get Kagome and Inu-Yasha separated, or else the inu youkais mood would defaintly not improve.

"Ok, and here." Kagome handed a bottle to Kenshin. "Make sure Inu-Yasha takes this in the morning." Kenshin examined the bottle and nodded. Kagome, Sango and Shippo all waved and left back to their room. Himura and Vash engaged in a conversation and completley neglected the fact that Inu-Yasha was sitting on one of the beds.

"So, Inu-Yasha.. earlier you asked what a gunman was. Do you honestly not know?"

"No, I dont know. Are you trying to make a point?"

"No. Just wondering..."

Inu-Yasha tunred his back to the other two and 'feh'd'.

-OTHER ROOM-

"Miroku, take all the wards down. It looks stupid."

"Yeam Kagome's right! And plus! I cant touch anything!"

"But Lady Kagome! If Inu-Yasha was to return.. he would be able to call 'dibs' on one of the beds!"

"Yea. But hes in the other room for the night. We dont have to worry about him for now." Kagome fell back on her bed and stretched. "How are we gonna decide who gets what bed?"

Sango looked over to Miroku, who raised an eyebrow in a perverted manner.

"Miroku, you get the floor."

"But Lady Kagome! Why? Do you not trust me?"

Both girls looked over at the monk, and gave him their glares. "No." The said at the same time.

"Miroku! Take these wards off! I cant touch ANYTHING! WAA!"

"Sure thing, Shippo." Miroku got up from the small dining table and busied himself removing all the demon wards.

-OTHER ROOM-

"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Give that remote back!"

"No. What are you gonna do if I dont anyway?"

Vash thought for a moment. "I'll... I'll smite you!"

"IM the only one who gets smiting rites! Im gonna kill you!" Inu-Yasha lept off the bed and knocked Vash to the ground.

"Get off him!" Himura yelled. He held a little squirt gun and started to spray Inu-Yasha with water.

"Screw off!!" now Inu-Yasha lept at Himura, but Vash grabbed his foot and prevented it. The youkai whiped around and bit Vash's hand.

"Ow! He bit me!! That hurt! Itai! (Ouch)" Vash ran into the bathroom. He returned with a hose that was connected to the sink, he was kinking it with his hand and it was aimed right at Inu-Yasha's face. "Now IM the one smiting!! HAAHAHA!" (he did his crazy Vash laugh)

"Shut up!"

-KAGOMES ROOM-

"I wonder if the guys can get along ok..."

"They should be fine, Kagome-chan. Himura-sama looks like a bit of a peace keeper."

"I hope you right, Sango-chan."

This was one of Miroku's 'wandering hand' moments.

"AHHH! HENTAI!!"

-THE GUYS ROOM-

"Oh, come on Inu-Yasha! Lighten up!"

"No." Inu-Yasha was sitting on the bed closest to the window again. "Damn it! Its frikkin musty in here!" He got up and flung the window open. A cold breeze blew in. (Its still raining.)

"So, you guys wanna watch some T.V.?" Vash questioned, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

"I would not mind." Kenshin answered.

"Feh."

-KAGOMES ROOM-

"Lady Kagome, where do I place these unused wards?"

"I dunno, what do you usually do with them?"

"They usually get used."

"Well, just throw them out. The garbage is by the sink."

-THE GUYS ROOM-

The three men were now intently watching 'SpongeBob SquarePants'. All the colors had caught their eyes.

"Why the hell are they all... wierd lookin?"

"I do not know. Mabey they are... of a different contry?"

"Shut up, Kenshin. Your worse than that god damned monk."

"Hey! I was reading this little book here, and it said something about a 'room service'! I wonder it the have donuts!" Said the all famous Vash, the donut hog. (I swear he's a clone of Homer Simpson or something.)

"Who the hell cares?!"

"Be quiet, Inu-Yasha! I gotta call, so I need quiet!" Vash dialed on the phone and waited for them to pick up. A women answered, asking Vash if he knew what was on the menu or not.

"LA LA LA LA LA! VASH SUCKS! LA LA LA LA!" Inu-Yasha began to chant, just cause he could. And because it might bother somebody.

"Inu-Yasha, you should stop. Its would be hard to hear."

"Shut up!" The youkai grabbed one of Vash's guns and chucked it at Kenshin.

"Oro..." was his final comment before falling off the bed and laying unconcious on the floor.

"Hey!" Vash dropped the phone and ran over to Inu-Yasha. "Dont touch those! You could kill someone!"

"Feh. That would be nice."

-KAGOMES ROOM-

"You know, Kagome-chan.. I've got this bad feeling..."

"Yea. I wonder if Inu-Yasha took that bath yet. Ah heck. I've got nothin better to do. Im gonna go make sure he did." And with that, Kagome walked out the door.

-GUYS ROOM-

"Hey, someones knocking at the door."

"Then go get it, dumbass."

"Geez, your really mean, you know that?"

"Yea, I know that! You wanna find out how mean I can get?!" Inu-Yasha held up a fist and shook it at Vash.

"No, Im good."

"Go get the door already."

Vash walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello Kagome. You need something?"

"No, Im just wondering if Inu-Yasha took his bath yet."

"Nope, not yet. I dont think he's gonna. Its already 9:30. Kenshin's in bed." Vash had lied about Kenshin being in bed. Inu-Yasha had put him on top of one. It was kinda wierd having an unconcious guy laying on the floor.

"Well, Im just gonna give him that bath, then we should all get to sleep. We're going to Vancouver Island tomorrow!"

(I've been there! Its fun! I went to this wax museum, and there was a naked Cleopatra! lol. Then we went to the scary section, it was awesome! The dead stuff looked so real! There was this one part, with an axe murderer. Awesomeness!)

At the sound of 'bath', Inu-Yahsa's ears perked up. "No way in hell!"

"Please? At least wash you hair.."

"No."

"Fine then! You can just SIT here while I go and SIT in my room. Have fun SITting wathcing your SITcom!"

A muffled "Fine!" was all the poor youkai could manage.

"Quit looking at me Vash." Kagome shot.

"S-sorry."

Inu-Yasha pulled himself up off the floor and followed Kagome into the bathroom.

"Ok." Kagome began. "We can do this that hard way, or the easy way. PICK."

"Um.. easy..?"

"Good. Now, just take off your shirt and I'll put some water in the tub. I'll wash your hair and then leave you to... yourself."

(Here comes the ear torture!! Mwahahaha!! Some fluff too. I've been reading other fics, and thier just not complete without it! I feel REALLY fluffy right not too. So just a bit. )

Inu-Yasha removed his outer kimono and looked on as Kagome turned some (.. aw crap. I forgot the word! omg.. Oh! Oh! Focets (sp?), right? Im hoping.) focets. (sp again?)

"Kagome.. do I have too?" He whined.

"Yea. You smell." She beconed for him to come closer. "Now take that off and lean your head over the edge."

Inu-Yasha remover the inner kimono and walked over to Kagome. "You know, if you tell anyone else that I did this..."

"Yea I wont tell. But I also know that you wont hurt me."

"Royal crappage.."

Kagome scooched over and Inu-Yasha knelt down beside her.

"Ok, now lean over."

He did as told. As the miko began dumping water on his head with a bucket, he folded his ears flat, to keep the water out.

"That..was so cute.." Kagome muttered under her breath. She reached out and tweaked one. Inu-Yasha twitched it and Kagome stopped. "I thought you said that I could touch them whenever I wanted!" the miko joked. She now gathered all his silver hair up ontop of his head and squirted some shampoo into her hand.

"Yea, I know. That just tickled a bit."

"Oh. So you dont mind?" She began to massage his head.

"No. A deal is a deal." He sniffed a couple of times then commented. "That stuff smells good. What is it?"

"This stuffs called 'shampoo', people these days use it to keep thier hair clean. And thats not what I meant. Do you mind if I touch your ears? Deal or no deal?"

"..... well.. kinda."

"Why?"

"I dunno.." He stammered.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Well... when I was little.. people would make a game of it." Inu-Yasha paused.

"How so?" Kagome began to massage the shampoo around the base of his ears.

"The odd friends I did have.. would always get dared by the others. Once.. I was out in the forest with my friend, Miku, she was always nice. We had heard a noise, and went to check it out. When we looked behind a bush, Miku pushed me to the ground and four other kids from the village came out from other bushes and stuff. The other four held me down while Miku sat on my back and yelled insults, while pulling my ears so hard... The thing that was the worst was that I had trusted Miku. She always defended me in the village and was always there..." He paused. Kagome stopped and remained silent.

"After they had finished... They ran back to the village... crying. I think they were fake crying.. because when they came back... all the villagers where there. They all chased me for so long... blaming me for stuff that I never even knew happened."

After a long silence, Kagome spoke up.

"Im sorry.. I shouldn't have forced you to tell me.."

"Nah, thats ok. It probably seems stupid... to get so paranoid about that one thing.."

"I dont think its stupid. But do you honestly think that I would do that to you?"

"No, its not that..... it just makes me remember that."

"Oh. Well, if you ever wanna talk about something, all you do is say so, ok? Im here." Kagome patted his shoulder in a reasurrance justure. "Now close your eyes, I need to rinse this shampoo out."

The two finished up in the bathroom, and went to bed. When Kagome had gotten to her room, she found everyone asleep. She lay down on her bed, and began to think things over. _'I still cant believe he told me that. Im happy he did though...' _And with that, she drifted off into dreams.

Well, Im really proud this time. I hope it didnt seem korney or anything.. but thats just the mood Im in right now. I just thought that this story needed some fluff. BADLY. That might be it for the fluff.. but if it isint, the next fluff scene will be another between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Thats the only couple I really support. Vash and Kenshin will be loners. Its better than them turning gay and falling madly in love with each other, aint it? Anyway, _PLEASE_ review, like I said, it inspires me to write so much more. And a special thanx to Darkness-Kitsune. You have given me the most reviews. I salute you. lol, See ya'll! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Daislamer - I do not own Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Trigun. But I do own this

awesome pic I drew of Vash...

Anyway, all of you (Meaning one review) seem to want more people! If so, just tell me who they are! And what would be really awesome, is if I could watch some episodes of a show if I havent seen it just to get the feel of their charecter. The anime shows I have seen include, .hacksign, Naruto, Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, Dragon Ball Z, Martin Mystery and I think thats it... for now that is. Anyway, Thx to Darkness-Kitsune for the sugar! YAY! I love sugar. And what I love even more than sugar, is my plushie Kirara! I just got it today, and I love it! 40 bucks later though.. ouch. Oh well, Im happy! But Vegeta coming in is a possibility. I'll have to watch some more DBZ just to see him a bit more. But his personality WOULD fit right in. I was thinking of making Princess Abi, from Inu-Yasha, come in. But it would be a problem if no ones seen her yet. She's in ep 146, or 147. One of the two. I think shes pretty cool though. Anyway, On with the fic!

As the morning light crept through the room, everyone was sleeping. Everyone exept for Kenshin. He had heard the conversation last night, between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. He looked over to his left, and saw Vash sleeping. He had a box of donuts sitting right beside him. Apparently room service had had donuts. Kenshin yawned and sat up, stretching. He scanned the room, looking for Inu-Yasha. He found the youkai sitting on the windowsill, fast asleep. (Yes, you heard right. He's asleep.) The window was still open, and a warm breeze blew in, carrying the scent of lush forests, due to the rain the other day. Kenshin got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Morning.." muttered Vash, who had been woken up by the noise of the door closing. Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, but he was up now too. He twitched his ears towards Vash, heard the man roll over in bed, and then fall out.

"Ow! That hurt..."

"Then you shouldnt have done it." Inu-Yasha had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Oh, your awake Inu-Yasha."

"No shit."

Vash sighed. He was always a victim to Inu-Yasha's bad moods.

"Inu-Yasha, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Vash sighed again. "Ok, I'll just ask. Why are you always in such a bad mood?"

Inu-Yaha suddenly got very defensive. "Why do you care?! Its none of your buisness anyway!"

Vash was shocked. " Oooo, Sorry...."

"Damn straight."

Kenshin finished up in the bathroom and came out. "Good moring, Vash."

"Mornin, Kenshin." Vash replied.

"Good morning Inu-Yasha."

"Feh. You two embaress me." And with that, he got up, stomped across the room and walked right out the door. To Kagome's room.

Shippo yawned and stretched his arms. He gazed around the room to gain bearings. Kagome was on the bed by the door, with Kirara on her lap. Sango was on the same bed as Shippo, and Miroku was on the floor. Kirara was also awake, but she just waited patiently for the others to wake up. The little fire cat looked up as the door was swung open, and Inu-Yasha walked in.

"Hi, Inu-Yasha."

"Leave me alone brat."

"I'll cry! Be nice!"

"You can cry all you want." Inu-Yasha replied in the tone that usually meant Shippo's life was in danger. "But just remember, I know when your alone. I will get you back. Now leave me alone."

Shippo gulped and looked away. Kirara had watched the whole thing, and lept off Kagome's lap. She followed Inu-Yasha over to the windowsill and waited for him to get comfy before jumping into his lap. She nuzzled up to his chin and purred loudly.

"Woa... whats up, Kirara?"

"Mew."

Inu-Yasha just shrugged as Kirara got herself comfy in his lap and layed down, still purring. He bagan to stroke her as he gazed out the window.

"Inu-Yasha, why are you up so.. early?"

The youkai jumped at Kagomes voice. "Sorry Kagome. Did I wake you up?"

"No. Kirara did. Don't worry, everyone else is still sleeping." Kagome rolled over in bed to face Inu-Yasha. "I wonder whats up with her today."

"I have no idea. Anyway, where are we going today? Or are we doing anything?"

"Well, we have to take a ferry over to Vancouver island. (Victoria, if you must.) There must be things to do there. I was thinking of whale watching."

"You know, I didnt catch half the words you just said."

"I should have known. Anyway, a ferry is a big boat. A boat is a machine that floats in water. You should have known that much already."

"Yea, I did. Any way, whats so great about watching whales?"

"Well... its just kind of neat, you know? We would go out on another boat and watch them. I think the others will enjoy it."

"Feh. Its up to you."

Kagome closed her eyes and lay there, enjoying the warmth of her bed. Shippo was laying against her side now, fast asleep. Inu-Yasha looked away and watched all the busy people down on the sidewalk. _'Geez, all the poeple in this time seem to have stuff to do. No time for anything else. Must be dull.'_

"Inu-Yasha, what dont you like about whales?"

"Leave me alone, monk." the youkai looked around for a tree outside. He found one in the hotel landscape. It was rather large and had lots of branches. "Kirara, you want to come?"

"Mew." Kirara nodded her head in approval. Inu-Yasha got up and lept out the open window. He landed silently in one of the higher branches and schooched over to the trunk, leaning against it.

Back in the room, Miroku had gotten up and picked his pillow up off the floor. He placed it on the end of Sango's bed and exicited the room. Vash and Kenshin had decided to wait for 11:00, by watching T.V. That is, if no one came to get them. It was only 8:30 right now.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Vash responded first. "Who is it?"

"Miroku. One of Kagome's allies."

"Come in."

Miroku had his staff with him, so he leaned it up against the wall. Right next to the door. "Hey, your the monk, right?"

"Yes. And I believe your.. Vash?"

"Yup."

"Well.. " Miroku walked over to Vash, and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yea... hey, whats with all the stuff on your hand?"

So, after a loooong explanation, Vash and Kenshin knew all about the wind tunnel, and its windy greatness. Now the three were happily watching re-runs of Saturday Night Live. (love that show!! I would highly reccomend it.)

So, a few hours passed, and it was now 10:55, and everyone was ready to go and get some breakfast. Miroku had left the room and headed back to see Kagome.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. Did yo-" He was cut off by her yelling out the window.

"Inu-Yasha! Get in here now! Its time to go!"

"NO."

"Fine then! SIT!"

Inu-Yasha got yanked off his branch and sped towards the ground. Kirara jumped out of his lap and landed softly on the ground beside him. She trotted over to his form laying face-first on the grass.

"Mew?"

"Im..fine Kirara." he muttered. Kirara walked over to where his head was in the ground, and lightly nipped one of his ears. Not enough to hurt, just enough to get him moving.

"Im coming Kirara."

-AT 11:00-

Vash and Kenshin waited patiently in the lobby. They had gotten kicked out of their room by room service. Vash had had donut crumbs all over the floor and all through the bed sheets.

"I wonder where they are?"

"They will come, that they will."

The two sat in silence for about five more minuts until they saw Kagome come down the stairs into the room.

"Their here! Their here!" Vash jumped up and down happily. (I saw him do this on an episode once. Ep 4, I think. It was co cute. ) Kagome ran up to him looking frantic.

"Hey Vash, can I borrow your glasses?"

"Sure," He took off his shades and handed them to Kagome. "But why?"

"We need them for Inu-Yasha. Just a way to get him down to the confectionary store across the street, without too much trouble." Kagome looked at the glasses, then back up at Vash. "I dont think these will work. Their not very dark and wont cover his whole eye...."

"Oh."

Kagome handed the glasses back to Vash and headed back up the stairs at a run.

"Wait up, Kagome-sama!" Kenshin got off the lobby couch and ran after her, followed by Vash.

Back in the room...

Inu-Yasha sat in the corner and sulked, while Kirara sat in his lap still. Miroku was watching through a peek hole in the door, making sure that room service wasnt going to come and kick them out of their room, like Kagome said they might. And Sango was tidying up a bit, with Shippo sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh no.."

"What is it, Miroku?"

"I think its this 'room service'. "

Sango dropped the blanket she was folding and ran over to the door. "Let me look.."

Miroku moved out of the way and the taiyija peeked through the peek hole.

Two women in uniforms moved infront of the door and knocked.

"I believe your right, Miroku."

When the workers got no answer, they took out their keys and unlocked the door.

"Inu-Yasha, keep your eyes shut." The monk instructed before the door was swung open.

"Feh."

The two women stood at the door looking in. "Um.. do you have a two day reservation?"

"Uh.. I dont.. think so.." Sango replied.

"Well, if you dont, we're going to have to ask for one now, or you need to leave."

"Oh, we had planned on leaving. Its just that we're waiting for our comrads. They should be here any minute."

One of the workers eyed Miroku suspciously. "Are you people cosplayers?"

"Pardon?" Sango andf Miroku both asked at the same time.

"You mean your not?"

"Not what?" Shippo asked.

"Woa.. he's small.."

"Im just a kid!"

"I see..."

The group stood in silence for a few more seconds, before Kagome showed up on the scene. "Oh no.."

"Oh, Lady Kagome! We have been waiting for you!"

"I know that, Miroku."

Vash and Kenshin appeared a few seconds later.

"Kagome.. is a ... really... fast runner..." Vash panted.

Kagome ignored the compliment and ran into the room. "Inu-Yasha! Come on, we gotta go!" She leaned closer and whispered into his ear "And keep your eyes shut. I'll guide you."

"Hai. But if you run me into a wall I'll take it out on Kenshin. I dont like him."

Kenshin gulped at this comment and stepped aside as Kagome led the youkai out of the room.

Vash began to walk to the stairs as one of the maids (I couldnt think of a different word. And I think maids would count anyway.) spied one of his guns. "Sir, is that gun real??" She asked with urgency.

"No, no its not." Kagome answered for him. "Its just a prop."

"Prop?" Everyone asked.

"I'LL TELL YOU ALL LATER! LETS GO!"

Everyone obeyed as Kagome led Inu-Yasha away. Vash led the group.

"Heh, Im the leader. I feel special." He said.

"Hmph, special ed.." The miko muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Kagome?"

"No Vash. I didnt say anything."

When the group reached the exit, Kenshin had a large lump on his head. He wouldnt stop talking so Kagome had delbratly ran Inu-Yasha into a wall.

"Well, the gas station is over there. I need to take Inu-Yasha to get a pair of sun glasses. You all wait at the bus stop and DONT do ANYTHING stupid!"

Everyone nodded. Kagome took Inu-Yasha to a cros walk and proceded to cross the road. Since Kagome was in a huff and Inu-Yasha couldnt see, the two almost got hit by a car. The man in a green car had come speeding around the corner and slammed on the brakes just in time. The screeching scared the shit out of the two, and Inu-Yasha axedentally (sp?) opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you people doing?! Get off the bloody road! People have places to go!!" The angry driver yelled.

Inu-Yasha turned his head to look at the man. "Even if you did have somewhere to go, I dont know who in their right mind would want to see you! You abnoxious asshole!! Why do you think you can just go and insult people like that?! I'll rip your god-damned throte (sp? I can never find my friggin dictionary.) out!!!" And with that, the youkai punched down onto the cars hood and left a very very large dent.

"Inu-Yasha, lets go, or I'll say it." Kagome said camly. Normally she would had sat Inu-Yasha the second he looked at the man, but she had liked the fact he wrecked the guys car, so she didnt say the s-i-t word.

On the other side of the road..

"Woa, that guys car wont start now."

"Ok then Vash, go fix it." Shippo retorted.

"Nah, he's doing just fine."

The man was now kicking at his car and yelling 'start you worthless piece of over priced shit!!!' and stuff like that. Finally he just called a tow truck.

"Well, at least we have something to entertain us as we wait. Kagome can take a very long time when she's doing certain things." Miroku commented.

A mother and six children were walking down the sidewalk, when they all spotted the stange looking crew sitting on a bench.

"Kitty." One kid said as he noticed Kirara at Sango's feet.

"Oh no hunny, thats not your ki-"

"Oh, thats fine." Sango said kindly. "Kirara wouldnt mind."

"Well, thank you." the mother responded. "We should get going though. Are all of you promoting charity or something?"

"Um... I feel like an idiot asking, but whats a char-it-ee?" Kenshin asked.

"So your not dressed up?"

"No, my Lady. We always dress this way. I must, for I am of the cloth." The houshi explained.

"Well, most of you have similar out fits, but what about you?" She looked over to Vash.

"Oh, me? I dont know, I just like these clothes." he replied, putting a hand behind his head.

"Well, my names Nadine. Why don't we meet again sometime? Where do you live?"

"The planet Gun Smoke." Vash said first.

"Me, Sango and Shippo here are from the Sengoku Jidai period in Japan."

"And I am nothing but a rurouni (Wandering Samurai I think. Thats how Im gonna use this word in this fic.) travelling through Japan as well, that I am."

Nadine raised an eyebrow at the crazy answers. "So, you are Japanese?"

"Hai." They all said in unicin.

"Um, yea.. Hi."

Suddnely there was a scream from one of the children. "Mommy! That kitty has red eyes!"

Nadine looked down to see Kirara sitting at her feet innocently.

"Ahhh! It does!" She looked over to Sango. "Your cat has red eyes!"

Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. "Hai, I know. Is there a problem?"

"Yes! And why do you keep saying hi?!"

"Oh, in japanese, hai means yes." Vash explained.

"Ok, but why does your cat have red eyes? What breed is it?"

"Kirara here is a youkai. You couldnt tell?"

"Youkai? Whats that?"

-IN THE CONVEINCE STORE-

"Here, Inu-Yasha! This is the last pair!! If they dont 'stay on' I'll glue them on myself!!"

"Kagome!" the youkai replied in a rushed whisper. "They wont reach my ears! They just keep faliing off!"

"Ohh..." Kagome looked around the dirty conveince store. "I wonder what else would work."

"I dont know."

"I know you dont! I wasnt asking!"

"SORRY! I thought you were!! GOD!"

The cashier looked up. "Dont speak the lords name in vane!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I WASNT TALKING TO YOU, NOW WAS I???!!!"

The cashier backed down instantly.

"Jeez Inu-Yasha... you can make people scared without even looking at them.." Kagome grabbed an item off a shelf "Thats pretty bad..." Kagome placed the goggles on

Inu-Yasha. The lenses were tinted black. The two walked up to the cashier and Kagome asked how much the goggles were. Inu-Yasha was picking at them, trying to get them off.

"Inu-Yasha, if you take those off, I'll say it."

The youkai instantly stopped.

"Ok, those will be 40.00$"

"NANI?!!?" They both shouted.

"Umm..." (Remember, most Canadians dont know Japanese. Im special, I know a tincy bit.)

"40.00$!!! But why? Are they special athletes goggles or something!?"

"No, miss. Thats just the price. Now if your not going to pay, please put them back and leave."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and trotted out of the store, completly unaware of how stupid he looked.

Kagome handed the cashier 10.00$ and told him to 'be happy with it', before running out the door.

The group on the other side of the street had scared off the woman and children, and were waiting patiently again. Kenshin was the first to spot Inu-Yasha, who had said 'feh', and just leapt across the road. Kagome was close behind, yelling at him.

"You idiot!! Why did you just leave!? That guys is probably gonna call the cops now!! I HATE YOU!"

Everyone stepped back at this comment, and stared, tranfixed on Kagome.

"What!? Is there some kind of STARING CONTEST!?"

Inu-Yasha simply took the goggles (Hehe, Im having funny thoughts at the moment) and looked at the ground. Kagome noticed this, and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh god, Im sorry, Inu-Yasha... I didnt mean it... honest."

"Feh."

"Please say something."

"Feh."

"SIT. That dosent count."

Everyone exept for Kagome and Inu-Yasha backed away, at least ten metres.

"I wonder what happened in that store.." Vash whispered to Miroku.

"I do not know, but it must not have been plesant. I would advise ALL of us to leave those two alone from now on. Just until they make up."

"But Miroku," Sango whispered, putting her hand by her mouth "What if they wont talk to each other or something like that?" (Heh, knock on wood. Wood... Should I bring in Wolfwood? Hmmm...)

"I do not know."

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

The group was now walking down an alley, heading towards the car rental place. And After the car rental, they would go to the marina. And from there, whale watching. YIPPIE!!

"Inu-Yasha, please put on the goggles. I don't like alleys..." Shippo whined.

-FLASHBACK-

"FINE! If you wont wear those, then there is NO WAY we're walking down a PUBLIC SIDEWALK!"

-END FLASHBACK-

"Thats you friggin problem. Brat."

"Kagome!" The kitsune wasnt giving up. "Please make him! Its scary in here!"

Kagome picked Shippo up off the ground and carried him. "Shippo, Im suprised. Your scared of alleys, but not when were back in your time fighting youkai? Your kinda funny."

Kagome was in a fairly good mood, just to try to get Inu-Yasha to cheer up. It WAS her fault he was so gloomy. _'I wish he would say something... even call me wench. But he wont talk at all. Except to mock someone. I feel so bad..'_

"Kagome-chan... Whats the matter..."

The two girls began a conversation, as Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Vash started one themselves.

"Inu-Yasha, I know you feel bad, but Kagome feels worse. Just go and say something to her."

"Screw off, monk." Inu-Yasha turned away, only to see Vash. "What the hell do you want?"

"........" Vash just kept staring.

"Dumbass." Inu-Yasha looked straight ahead and ignored the 'idiots' beside him. He could tell Vash was still staring at him. "What the HELL do you want!?"

"Now you see how Kagome feels." The blond man replied, smiling. "Just go and talk. Its not only you two who are suffering here."

"WHAT?! Im not staring at her like a sad puppy! Leave me the hell ALONE!"

This last comment caused Kenshin to walk up to the group. "Actually, I've seen you stare at her for about five minuts once, that you did. You should not lie."

"Yea, dont lie Kenshin." The youkai shot. He HAD been looking over at Kagome, but like hell was he going to admit it.

"Inu-Yasha.." Kenshin began "You have a thing for Kagome, do you not?"

"Yes.. he indeed DOES love Kagome, but he will never admit it." Miroku replied, almost forgetting that the man they were talking about was right beside them.

"IM RIGHT HERE FOR GODS SAKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You like Kagome? I couldnt tell..."

"Vash, I hate to say it, but you must be blind." The rurouni said, shaking his head. "These two.. Well, KAGOME shows it pretty clearly, that she does, if you just watch."

"Oh." Vash blushed.

Back with the girls (And Shippo, hes counted and a shim, or a he-she. So it goes both ways in his case. He can be with the boys, and the girls.)

"Oh come on, Kagome-chan. You can tell Inu-Yasha's feeling bad about not talking to you. But still, what did he do to make you say that?"

"He.. he just wont listen to me at all. He's so stubborn!"

Shippo took this oputunity to butt in (not literally) "I know! He's so mean! Do you have any idea why, Kagome?"

The miko just looked at Shippo, who was walking beside her. "I really... don't know." _'I hope he believes me, I can't tell them why.' _She added mentally. "Why do you want to kno-" She was cut off.

"Hey, Kagome! Do you think that mabey by chance, there could be a bar anywhere around here? And gee, mabey a place to get donuts? Im starving!" Vash looked over at her hopefully.

Kagome sighed. "Vash, we are NOT going to a bar. But if we find a place that sells donuts, then yes, I will get you some."

"Oh.. why can't we go to a bar though...?"

"Vash, Shippo's only... about seven! He can't go to a bar! And besides, I don't know how most of these guys would take it..." Kagome made a few hand gestures. She felt like she was explaining why you don't... drive through peoples walls. It's like a common-sense thing. When she saw the blonde man begin to sulk, she walked over to him. "Anyway, Inu-Yasha would probably just start a few bar fights and get us kicked out."

"I see...."

"Hey, look! Theres a donut shack over there, Vash!" Inu-Yasha pointed and got over excited. He jumped up and down a bit.

"Really?!" Vash ran over and fell in a pot-hole. "OW!"

"Ass." Inu-Yasha stated before going back to the 'FEH!' pose.

"Inu-Yasha! Why did you do that? And how did you know what donuts are?" Kagome asked.

"FEH! Im not talking to you."

"You just did." She pointed out.

"DAMN."

"Anyway, Im sorry. Lets just get over it, ok?"

"......."

"If you don't cheer up, I'll say it. MORE THAN TWICE BUT LESS THE FOUR TIMES."

"Um, ok."

The group kept on going, until Kenshin and Miroku started a game of eye spy. Then Sango and Kagome told them to shut up.

"Why don't you just join in?" Miroku asked, sounding a bit winey.

"Because! We just need SILENCE."

Every body shut up at this comment, and walked in silence all the way to the car rental place.

I guess I'll end here. I gotta go to school now. NOOOOO!!! Anyway, I want to bring in more peoples, but I dont want this story to get too out of hand. Please tell me what I should do. And If you have any requests for the vehicle, I'd like to know. I have been considering bringing in Vegeta (Thank you reviewer whos name I can not remember.) But he would be getting bashed alot. I've had a few ideas. Anyway, suggestions, flames, normal reviews are ALL welcome! G2G, BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people, and no Im not dead. Im ALMOST dead. FROM SHEER BOREDOME. I BLAME SCHOOL. But like they care. THOSE HOMOS. Sorry, I just had to get that out. I got in trouble and I need to call them Homos SOMEWHERE. You people probably think its funny anyway. My mum dont. Yikes. Anyway, I have been trying really hard to get time to write this story. At school we have to do alot of writing assingments. Im gonna do a fanfiction tho. My teacher dosent know about Inu-Yasha, yet.... ::goes and laughs maniaclly:: Ok, Im all better. And Im on a sugar rush!! YAY!. Anyway, I bet all of you have been wondering.. 'DAMNIT! What did Kagome want Inu-Yasha to use in the morning?! Im gonna kill that author!' Well, now your gonna find out. Its not like I forgot.... and didnt remember it at somepoint along the way. HEE. And Im currently EXTREEMLY obsessed with TRIGUN! I love that show. But more importantly, I love VASH! YAY! Knives is just... wierd. But still hot. Should he come in the story? I dunno. I want a second opinion. I taped pictures of Vash ALL over my desk... And my teacher dosnt like it. Well that her own bloody problem. They are STAYING. MUAHAHA. Well, enough of my pointless gabbing that no one friggin cares about. On with the fic!!

Disclamer : I do not own Inu-Yasha, Trigun ::Goes off and wails in a corner:: or Rurouni Kenshin. But I can dream, oh dear god do I dream...

The group had walked in silence the rest of the way to the car rental place. They were now standing infront of the building, Inu-Yasha had the goggles on, and was sitting on the ground, along with Miroku and Vash, who was shaking uncontrolably.

"Ok, Im going in. Kenshin is in charge. And let Vash eat his donuts. He's gonna start to go through withdrawl soon..." Kagome glanced over at Vash. She hed his bag of donuts behind her back as a way to persuade him to be quiet.

"I-I-I-I'll be...." He paused. "A-allright..."

"Kagome, whats 'with dral'?" Shippo asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"Shippo, I suggest you stop acting like a fruit. Someones gonna hit on you, like a guy..."

"I know, Inu-Yasha does that all the time! And it hurts... But then you hurt him for me Kagome." He smiled up a Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY I DID!?" Came a roar.

"I said that you hit on me. You do." The clueless kitsune concluded. ( ---heh, I had that one planned.)

There was an awkard pause, in which Inu-Yasha simply stared at Shippo. Then, it came.

"SHIPPO, YOUR GONNA WISH YOU HAD NEVER SAID THAT, YOU GOD DAMN LITTLE FRUIT!!!" Inu-Yasha stomped over and punted the kid into orbit.

"Inu-Yasha! He didn't know what I meant!! Go get him!"

"No."

"I'll... oh god Inu-Yasha, go get him, or god help me! I- I dont know what I'll do! Woa, you didn't use your Listerene, did you? You breath STINKS!"

Seeing Kagome begin to loose it, Inu-Yasha decided NOW would be a good time to go find Shippo. But the kitsune found his own way back.

"Shippo! Dont DO that here!" Kagome yelled, seeing a big pink bubble float over and pop, revealing Shippo. Everyone's favourite fruit. (And so you people who dont know, a fruit is the same as a gay.)

"Ok, Im going in.. like I said before, Kenshin is the boss. What he says goes for the time being. If someone dosent listen, he will tell me." She looked over at a certain inu youkai at that moment. "Clear?"

"Clear..." Vash replied, shaking more violently.

"Oh for gods sake Vash, their just donuts."

"I-I-I know..."

Kagome decided to give the poor guy his prize. "I still don't know why I let you come with us...." She stated before handing the bag over. Vash grabbed the bag and dumped the contents into his mouth. "All bewtter!" He managed, spraying donuts crumbs everywhere. Kagome sighed and put her hands on her temples.

"Vash, when we get the vehicle, you are NOT getting crumbs everywhere. It'll just be kinda gross..."

"Agreed!" He beamed happpily, brushing the pile of crumbs the landed on him off.

"Er, Kagome-sama, how long will you be?" Kenshin asked meakly.

Kagome let her hands drop to her sides. "Um.. I dont think too long. You guys can wait for about half an hour right?"

Kenshin gulped loudly. "I-I suppose. Do you think you could take Inu-Yasha though?"

"Nope. They wont let you in. You all have weapons. Speaking of which.. Vash?"

"Uh huh?" He looked up.

"Why do you have a gun?"

"Uh.. well, mostly for protection. I dont like to shoot it though."

"Well..." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "The way you stuttered makes me nervous. Just think of what my friends would say.. I could be travelling with an escaped outlaw or something..."

Silence.

"Oh my god.. your an escaped outlaw!?" She screeched. Attrecting too much attention from the people walking in and out of the doors.

"Um.. not exactly escaped.."

"What do you mean?!"

"I was never caught." He got a guilty look. "I should have told you. I guess I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT!? HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?"

"Um... I got.. preocupied..."

"Preocupied with what?! What the hell did you do to become an outlaw anyway!?"

Kagome hit a nerve.

"I dont want to talk about it!" He looked away.

"Sorry..."

"Hey Vash!" Called a new voice. "What are you doing here?!"

Vash looked up and got to his feet. "Knives?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I asked first." Knives stated. He had his normal red and white space suit-ish thing on.

"Ok. Im with my new..." He looked over at Kagome. "friends."

Knives scoffed. "Spiders..." (For you ppl who dont know, Knives refers to humans as 'spiders', and the plants as 'butterflies'. The plants being him and Vash.)

"So... Why are you here?"

"None of your b-" He began.

"Knives-sama! Knives-sama!" Another new voice shouted. "I found a hot-dog stand! Can I have some money?" A man wearing white came into view.

"For gods sake Legato." Knives sighed. "This is the last free handout your getting. Next time you need to do some evil plotting first!"

"Yes, Knives-sama."

Knives reached into a pocked and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Take it and go. And get me a soda!" He yelled, watching Legato run off. He put the wallet away.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inu-Yasha piped up.

"Shut up spider! I have no need for you."

"What the hell did you say!?" Inu-Yasha raged before getting up and ripping off the goggles. Knives stepped back but grinned. "So, I was mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, she hadnt noticed Inu-Yasha take off the eye-wear.

"He, like me and Vash, is not human."

Inu-Yasha raised his eyebrows and calmed down a little. "Your not human? Ha! Dont make me laugh! You smell like any other human I've met."

"And you.." Knives began. "Are not a plant. What are you?"

"I want to know first." The youkai said arrogantly.

"Woa woa wait." Kagome walked over to Knives. "You said he wasnt a 'plant'. Does that mean that you and Vash are?"

"Percisly. You are a surprisingly fast learner, for a spider."

"A plant..." Kagome muttered. Visions of potted plants appeared in her head. Vash walked over to her and poked her on the shoulder. "Um, Kagome? You in there?"

"Plant..."

Everyone backed away from her and she just stood in the same place. Knives' eyes narrowed. "Legato! Quit it!"

No answer.

"Hmm.. Guess it wasn't him this time."

The blue haired man came running back with a brown paper bag in his hand. "Knives-sama! Heres your soda!" He held out the Diet Dr.Pepper (dont own) and Knives took it. "Wheres my change?"

"Oh, yea. Just a second..." Legato began fishing around in his pocket and gave Knives back a penny. Knives stared at it for a bit, then looked up at Legato. "Wheres the rest?"

"Er, um.. I gave it away to charity."

"CHARITY!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE IT AWAY TO CHARITY!?"

"But! It was a guy with a dancing monkey! You never even SEE monkeys anymore, let alone DANCING ones!" Legato screamed back, putting his hands on his hips in a girl-ish fashion. Knives began to rip his hair out while saying camly "Legato, dont do that. You look feminine... and that must be degrading."

"Not really!"

Something in Kagome's head finally came back to reality. "Well... I guess I better get in there and get us a car, huh?" She looked over to Knives and Legato. "And I'll make it a van. We need more seats now that we have more travelling companions."

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh... Kagome? Their not coming.. are they?"

"Yes Vash. They are coming." With that, Kagome walked into the rental place leaving everyone outside.

"I dont like you." Inu-Yasha stated, looking at Knives and Legato.

"Like wise." Knives shot back.

Well, they you all go! Are you all happy? I tried to make it good. And Im also very happy, I FINALLY got my first Trigun manga, and a figure of Vash. AND my eBay order got here yesterday! YAY! A pair of sunglasses EXACTLY like Vash's! Now eveyone calles me 'hippie'. GRR!! They shall BURN!! Anyway, please Review! And Im doin pretty good, no flames yet. Knock on wood.


	11. Chapter 11

Alrighty, Im back. Bringing you ppl the latest random idiocy! YAY! Since Im not able to draw right now, I dunno why, Im gonna type! If I ever get a writers-block AND an artists-block, I'll kill something. ::Looks tv in the stover at her bird:: MABEY EVEN HIM! Anyway, Im writing this as I go, so that means, IDEAS PLEASE! Anything will do. And Legato is supposed to be OOC. I needed a person with a really upity kinda personality, so why not scew a character up? lol.

And Im gonna reply to reviews again. Im a GOOD person! Well, mabey not... but oh well.

Sango1on1 : Well, nice to see you again. Thx for reviewing, and Im glad ur lovin it!

Griffin D. Sage : Mabey a bit disturbing.. Im weird tho. Vegata WOULD fit in, but Im not very farmilliar with him. I'll start watching DBZ again and then decide.

Darkness-Kitsune : Hello! Im happy that you feel special! I do too! And no, I dont live in the USA.(Canada all the way!) I get ALL my Trigun episodes off the internet. Meaning I download. And yes, Vash is WAY better lookin that Knives. Knives is kinda creepy... but still cool. Thankies for the candy! I love candy. And btw, Trigun is on ates. Its on adult swim. But honestly, Knives aint THAT bad. Theres this kid in my class... lol.

Disclamer : I do not own Inu-Yasha, Trigun, or Rurouni Kenshin. But Im workin at it... Heh heheheheh AhahahAHAHAHA!

Oh yea, and now that we've got ppl in here that can speak telepathically, it looks like this...

_Blah blah blah_

Inu-Yasha glared at Knives as the two sat down against the building. Since there was about five metres between, the rest of the group sat down in he gap. Legato was beside Knives, Kenshin beside Legato, then Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Vash, Shippo and finally Inu-Yasha.

Knives picked up a rock, threw it over his head, and smirked when he heard Inu-Yasha growl.

_Legato, say it was Kenshin, or I refuse to buy you anymore food until we get back to GunSmoke. _

_Ok! But why can't you?_

_Because, you moron, he'll know it was me. Then the question will arise 'How did you know he threw it?'_

_Oh, good point. Ok._

They finished their silent conversation before the youkai yelled out,

"Who the hell threw that!?!?!"

Legato took his que. "It was Kenshin."

Kenshin leapt in suprise, and looked over to Legato. "What? You know I didn't do that!"

"Lying dosen't suit you well..." Inu-Yasha snarled, getting up. Now remeber everyone, Inu-Yasha Anger Kenshin gets beat down.

_That was you, wasn't it Knives._

_Skrew off, Vash._

Legato's eyes widedened and he replied, _Yay, no one can hear us! We can talk behind their backs! Woot!_

_Legato, shut up. But you have a point. No one can hear us. But Vash might tell. Vash, you wont right?_

_It depends._

_Say you wont or Legato here will... do something._

_Like a trick? Oh, Oh! Will he jump through a hoop thats on fire or something?! Cool!_

Knives shook his head and sighed. "No, something bad. Idiot."

Everyone looked over at Knives, exept for Vash and Legato, who managed to supress a giggle.

"Um, did I say that out loud?! Um... Legato, do something!!"

"Sorry! No can do."

"I hate you."

Inu-Yasha had just finished beating the crap out of Kenshin, so he went back and sat down.

A brown mini-van drove up to the group sitting on the cement. The door opened to reaveal Kaome.

"Hey guys! I got one with enough seats! Everyone get in!" She opened the back doors and the trunk. "Inu-Yasha, you and the luggage have to sit in the trunk."

Inu-Yasha's rosary lit up and he slammed into the concrete infront of him.

Vash jumped a bit, earning a scoff from Knives.

"Oh my god! Im sorry! It slipped..." She ran over to him and pulled him up.

"Ah! Crap Kagome! You broke my friggin nose!" He yelled, pinching it at the bridge.

"Im so sorry! Here," The miko reached into her pocket and pulled out a cup of Ramen. (dont ask how it fit.) "Get in the van and I'll find a place to cook this. Kay?"

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment (Only a moment, wouldn't wanna over work that brain o' his) then stomped over to the trunk, got in, and slammed the door closed.

Kagome stood, watching for a moment, before blushing. "I didn't mean too..."

Sango walked over and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Its O.K Kagome-chan. He'll get over it." She glared over at Knives, since he put the youkai in the bad mood in the first place.

"You have a problem, spider?"

_Leave her alone, Knives._

_I'll do as I please._

Vash and Knives glared intensly at each other, everyone else just loaded into the van.

"Get in or we're leaving!" Inu-Yasha roared from the back.

"Sorry!" Vash got in the back, next to Leagto, and followed by Knives. "Aw crap, Im with the baddie laddies."

Knives scoffed. "Shut up."

The back of the seat was pushed foreward a bit, and Vash got onto his knees and looked over. Inu-Yasha had pulled the dog-pillow over and mabe a bit of a chair out of it. He now was leaning up againts it, and was asleep.

"Awww... look, he's asleep." Vash whispered to no one in particular.

"Oh... Its, -" Legato began, before being cut off by Knives who put a hand over his mouth.

"Dont say it!"

Legato bit down hard, then finished. "Its, idea time!!" He said in a sing-songy voice.

Knives just sighed, cradling his bitten hand.

Legato puffed out his chest, and began. "I though of a game! Whenever a car goes by, I'll ask a question! Whoever gets it wrong has to poke Inu-Yasha wherever the winner says!"

Vash grinned, and Shippo hopped onto Legatos shoulder. (Not the one with the spikey metal, the one with the skull a little ways down. lol)

"Hey everyone! Im gonna get us some lunch at Wacdnalds! Does anyone happen to know what they want?" Kagome stated from the drivers seat.

"A hot dog!"

"Donuts!"

"Candy!"

"Um, tofu would be good, that it would!"

"Im too good for that pathetic human waste!" SCOFF!

"Ramen! Inu-Yasha likes it, so it might be good!"

Since Inu-Yasha was asleep, the only one who hadnt answered was Sango.

"Um... I'll get whatever you get, Kagome-chan."

"Uh, alright. We'll have to make different stops to get all of that..." The van stopped at a traffic light. "Who's hungriest?"

"Me!" They all shouted, exept for Sango, Knives and Inu-Yasha.

"Oh my god Im with idiots..." The miko muttered quietly to herself.

"Oh, its IDEA TIME!" Legato screamed, causing Knives to wince. "Why don't we go to a store that has EVERYTHING in it! Then everyone gets what they want!"

Kagome was so pleased, she took her hands off the weel and waved them in the air. "Yay! Legato, that was BRILLIANT!!"

The van swerved, and Kagome grasped the weel before hitting a group of blind kids crossing the street.

"Lady Kagome, I do believe our attire does not match the standards here."

"Yea, so? Whats your point? This is a road trip in a different CONTRY! Who CARES what happens here!" She said with a crazed look.

"But, we don't want trouble with the law, right?" Vash inquired.

"Right. Um, does anyone know were a grocery store is?"

The fuedalies (Thats what Im gonna call them. Like frenchies and stuff. No racist meant tho.) all shrugged.

"Um, I believe you take a right turn here..." Kenshin began. He had been in the city for a little while and kinda knew were he was goin. (Now, I know all of you will have wondered at one point : Why are these people in Canada. Now there is NO REASON. This fic is not meant to be really serious.)

After a while of driving, and the occasional shout of 'Oh my god, you woke him up Vash!' from the back of the van, they reached an I.G.A store. (dont own. ::sigh::)

"Ok, everyone get out! And leave ALL of your weapons IN the van!" Kagome's voice rang as she opended her door and steped out.

Vash, being the idiot he was, tried to remove his left arm. (Remember, its a gun too.)

Kagome opened the back door and saw the outlaw. "Vash, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up, "Oh, hello!" Then went back to his 'project'.

"Vash! Why are you trying to rip your own arm off?!"

"You said to 'leave all the weapons in the van'."

"Yea, I did. Thats what you call an arm."

"I know."

"Oh, your saying its a weapon? How?" Kagome figured.

Vash revealed the hidden gun, making everyone who didn't know gasp. "See?"

Kagome sighed. "Ok, everyone with 'built in weapons', stay in the van."

Sango and Kenshin, now weapon-less, got out.

Kagome looked at everyone in the van. "Oh come _on_, your kidding me! You ALL have weapons!?"

"Cheese."

Everyone ignored the statement from Vash.

Knives took the opotuninty to brag. "Well, Legato has mind powers, me and Vash both have angel arms AND mind powers, and I refuse to go."

Kagome raised a hand to her temple "Then what about Inu-Yasha and Miroku?"

Inu-Yasha made a poping noise with his knuckles and Miroku gestured to his gloved hand. Shippo just wagged his tail a little.

"Fine! You guys stay and guard the van. What do you want again?"

"Candy!"

"Donuts!"

"Hotdogs!" Legato screamed, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ok, I know what Inu-Yasha wants. Knives?"

"Nothing."

"But you need to eat..."

"DONT TELL ME WHAT I NEED, SPIDER!!"

"Ok, nothing. Good choice." Kagome quickly agreed. "Inu-Yasha? Hows your nose?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Miroku, I feel sorry for you, you have to stay with the other mentally unbalanced people."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Legato argued.

"You should..." Kagome said, sliding the doors shut and proceding with her small group.

"Cheese." Vash repeated.

"SHUT UP!"

_No Knives, it's me. Im doing it. _Legato's voice spoke inside the psycotic plants head.

_Well stop. It's irritaing._

_CHEESE._

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Knives yelled out of frustration before knocking Vash out.

-WHEN THE GIRLS, AND KENSHIN GET BACK-

"What happened to Vash?" Kagome asks after getting in the van and starting it.

"Donut over-dose." Knives lied.

"He didn't have that many. Oh well." She began driving again.

"Im HUNGRY."

Miroku sighed. "We all are, Legato."

"But Im REALLY hungry!!!" He started bouncing up and down in his seat again.

"LEGATO!!! IF YOU AND THAT FREELOADING GROUP OF YOURS WANT TO STAY, SHUT UP!!!!"

Everyone in the van shut up, especially the said group of freeloaders.

"Alright, thats better. I've booked us a spot on todays whale watching boat. Thats where we're headed next."

Knives leaned over and asked Legato "Whats a whale?"

Legato just shrugged.

"Incompetent fool..." Knives murmered.

As the van drove on, it got quite warm inside. Having nine people residing inside was probably the cause. So, they just opened the sun roof. The group of people from GunSmoke looked at the trees growing out of the rocks in awe. Not the rocks, but the trees. Inu-Yasha just kept on sleeping, with Shippo perched on his head. Miroku was talking to Kenshin about girls, and Sango and Kagome chatted about girl-stuff. In about an hour, they reached the docks. Everyone unloaded and formed a circle around Kagome.

"Ok, we all ahve to wear these full-body life suits. They keep us warm, and float if we fall out of the boat. DON'T be doing that. Does anyone here think they might get sea-sick?"

Nothing.

"Then no complaining on the boat. And Inu-Yasha, keep those goggles ON. Hopefully no one will ask why you have them."

She got the expected "Feh." in return.

Ok. Heres ur chapter. I know, I know. It took way too long. Im not very good at staying focused on one thing. But it does get finished. And I got a question... does it seem like Im dragging this out too much? Its taken 11 chapters for everyone to get aquainted and to B.C. Pls answer! And remeber, REVIEW! Even if ya' hate it, please do say it! YAY! My own slogan. I'll love it and hug it and name it George. ;


	12. Chapter 12

ELLO!!!! -waves to everyone- HI!! Im back again. And it seems you are too... hmm... mabey, you like it! That makes me all warm and fuzzy. Just like my new touque! Its white, with little ears on it, just like Inu-Yasha! I made it in sewing classes. And since I got alot more reviews, thanks all!! (Especially Rebel-Writer. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no worries. I've decided that this is THE WHOLE GANG!! No more ppl.)And the little Kilala Kirara thing...

Kirara - Japanese

Kilala - English

There. better. Both of you reviewers were right.

Oh, and I was Vash for Halloween! Just thought I would say....

What were you people? ( ---- No, Im not a stalker.) Or did you even do anything....

Well, thats enough from me.. heres your chapter.

Disclamer : No, I dont own Trigun, Inu-Yasha _or_ Rurouni Kenshin. Damn. Its not fair!! AUUGH! ee;

The group stood around the docks looking stupider than they already did, while waiting for the captain of their boat. It was orange, with a black inflatable tube around the frame, to prevent sinking. (I went in one of these before. They're pretty fun. IF you dont know what it looks like, go search 'zodiac boats' on google image search. You should find some.)

After about ten minutes, a really scruffy looking 'captian' with one eye came walking out to the boat.

"Aye'."

Vash looked up from picking seagul crap off of a pier with a stick, and responded. "Arrr!!" He sounded like a raspy old man.

Knives sighed. _'If anyone DARES to assume that I'm related to him, they die on the spot...'_

"This your crate?" Inu-Yasha said arrogantly. He placed one foot on the bow of the boat, and one on the dock. He was pretty pissed off. He had to wear a full body life jacket. Honestly though, who _wouldnt_ get mad at having to wear one of those.

"Aye'. This be Bessy. She's stand the worstest waves."

Knives raised an eyebrow, and Legato supressed a laugh. This guys grammar was atroucious.

"So, we get in?"

"Aye'."

_Is that all he ever says?_

_Probably. He dosent look to bright. I should have known better! I bet this is all a trap to get me out in the middle of nowhere, so Vash can take me down!_

Legato raised an eyebrow. _Naw, I don't think so, Knives-sama. Vash just dosent seem like he would do that._

_Hello! Who said my name? Awww... Knives did? I didn't know you cared so much as to say my name!_ Vash joined in. He started grining stupidly.

Legato elbowed Knives in the stomache lightly to get his attention. "We need a firewall against him or something." He said under his breath.

"Fire?! WHERE!?!?" Kenshin screamed, before flailing around, loosing his balance, and getting pushed in the water by Sango.

"I have a headache." She stated simply, a look of pure annoyance on her face.

Legato pointed at Vash accusingly. "Its all him! BLAME HIM!!!"

"Hes not the one yelling 'HOTDOGS' on impulse..." Kagome stated.

"BUT, Lady Kagome. He's the one yelling 'DONUTS' on impulse. And his voice is much higher pitched, so its much more irritataing." Miroku said.

Vash grabbed Shippo and sat at the back of the boat. Why Shippo? They're both annoying.

So, after much yelling... the group was in the boat in the middle of nowhere. Waiting not so patiently for whales.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...."

"Dee dilly dee!"

"There they are, sitting in a row...!"

"Bum bum bum"

"Big ones, small ones, ones the size of your head..."

Vash and Kenshin sang in unicin : "Give em' a twist, a flick of the wrist-"

"So I says to BillyBob Jimbo, I says........."

"Have you ever read a playboy Knives?"

"No."

"You dont have a clue what your missing..."

Legato had almost drown twice. He had looked over the edge of the boat, saw his reflection, and almost died trying to save himself. (lol.....)

Shippo sat on Vash's shoulder, trying to remember the lyrics to the song.

Kagome was listening to Sango talk about BillyBob Jimbo, her camera ready for the whales.

Vash and Kenshin had chosen a new song selection. Gonads and Strife.

"I saw this kid riding down a hill on a wheelchair goin really fast yellin WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

They couldnt pull it off, due to the fact that their voices didn't sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks.

The new song was the Mission Possible theme.

"Dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun DUN."

Kagome looked out at the water, ignoreing the dull roar around her. "HEY LOOK!"

A pod of whales surfaced a few metres away.

Vash jumped up and instinctivly drew attention to himself. "Hey look! They're comin this way! Look!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" ...Knives.

"Okay..."

The whales resurfaced again, this time going right under the boat. Kagome took a picture, but Vash had thrown a donut out to the whales, so as the universe had it in for Kagome, she now had a nice shot of a donut.

The group saw them resurface about 10 metres away, heading away from the boat.

Knives stood up and began having a hissy fit.

"Get back here you ugly beasts!! WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!! COME BACK I SAY!!" He sat down. "Legato, make them come back...." He whined.

"I dont wanna." His blue haired minion replyed, sounding like an arrogant five year old.

"Now."

"No."

Knives glared at Legato, who in turn glared back.

"Well, that be all for t' day" The bum-looking captain concluded, turning the engine back on and heading back for land.

Inu-Yasha, who hadnt said anything for the whole trip, piped up. "That was a rip-off."

The captain looked at the youkai in the corner and shrugged. "There be on days, and there be off days too. Today was an off day."

"It's just a damn whale. Kill it and stuff it." Inu-Yasha was glaring at the captain, though it didn't show through the tinted black goggles. "Then you can look at the stupid thing whenever."

"Inu-Yasha! Be quiet." Kagome scolded under her breath. She walked over to Vash, and whispered to him.

"You can read minds and stuff right?"

"Howd you know?!" He jumped.

"Legato told me."

Vash's eyes narrowed and he glared in Legato's general direction.

"Anyway, can you tell Inu-Yasha to shut up... you know, telepathically?"

Vash grinned and began to boast. "Yea, its easy as pie."

Kagome sighed. "Tell him to shut up before the captian starts asking stuff, ok?"

"Aye aye!"

_Inu-Yasha, this is your concience speaking!_

_'What the crap?! Where have you been all these 200 years?'_

_Uh.. sleeping._

_'Riight. That makes sense. What do you want?'_

_Oh, right. Kagome says to shut up before the captian starts asking about the goggles and stuff, kay'?_

_'How did you talk to Kagome?'_

_Umm...... While I was... sleeping...?_

_'Why you askin' me?'_

_Asking you what?_

_'If you talked to her while you were sleeping.'_

_Riight..._

_'Anyway, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!'_

_Um, lets rephrase that last bit. Please be quiet._

_'That works too.'_

_Good. Im gonna... lea- sleep some more now..._

_'Kay' bye.'_

_Yea..._

Vash nudged Kagome and gave her a thumbs up before sitting down by Knives and Legato to count how long they could glare at eachother.

Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha and wondered how Vash had come out alive. Inu-Yasha wasn't the brightest of all the group, but he should have caught on to who was talking to him. It was kinda obvious he didn't have a concience.

The group reached the docks, and unloaded from the boat. Knives had lost the glaring contest. He had too when a seagul craped on his face. The bird suffered its fate when Knives used his telekensis to blow it up after making it hit a few rocks. Miroku, Sango, Kenshin, Shippo and the captian were the only people suprised to see the seagul delebritley hitting random things before blowing up.

They loaded into the van and waited for Kagome to finish paying for the rip-off whale watching thing.

"That captian only had one eye!" Vash said, closing one eye for random reasons.

"One more brain than you...." Knives muttered.

"Oooohhhhh!!" Everyone but the two brothers cheered.

"Yea, well, your so stupid, you took a spoon to the super bowl!" Vash counterd.

"Well, your so stupid, you climbed over a glass wall to see what was on the other side!"

"Your momma wears army boots!"

"We had the same mom..." Knives raised an eyebrow.

"Right..."

"Anyway, your so stupid you got hit by a parked car!"

"OOOOOOHHHHH!!" Everyone cheered.

"Your so stupid you could get locked in a grocery store and die of starvation!"

"Well you went into a library and ask what they sold there!"

Kagome opened the door and the conversation ended. Everyone took their usual seats and looked at her expectantly.

"Uh..."

"Where are we going next, Lady Kagome?"

"Oh, _right_. The ROCKY MOUNTAINS IN ALBERTA!! WOO HOO!!"

Oh, hello. Your still here? Wow, Im honoured. Really, I am. I didn't think it was that funny my self. Of well. Next, the rockies. duh. And this is all the characters. No more. And, to rebel writer,

Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! I hope it isint too hard to understand. I seen your reviews for the story by Masked Mistress, A Legend Known, With A Twist, and REALLY hoped you would find my little crappy fic! YOU DID! d  b

Remember, Even if ya hate it, please do say it! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I really dont have anything to say right now, other than HELLO! Im really updating. WOW, I know. That dosent happen often. After Alberta, the gangs going to have a long go at Saskatchewan, my home province. So.... It might take a few chapters to get through Sask. But, why am I talkin about that, They're still in Alberta. Meh.

Bad Experences With Bathrooms and 7-11's

Within half an hour in the van, Legato had to pee.

"I gotta pee really bad!!!"

Vash and Knives moved over as if preparing for something.

"Just wait for another 10 minutes, Legato! Theres a town with a concession and stuff, you can go there. And everyone else, since we're just passing through, if you wanna get a snack, I'll give you each five dollars... since we didn't happen to sink the whale-watching boat."

As the radio swithed songs, the tune, "Rock and Roll" By Led Zeppelin came on. (No, I dont own the forementioned stuff. Funny thing tho, thats the song Im listeng too... very strange... lol)

Vash's face lit up. "Turn it up!! Turnitupturnitupturnitup!!! PLEASE!!"

Sango sighed as the music blared and three members of the van -Kenshin, Vash and Kagome- jouned in singing. The taiyija looked out the window absently.

Inu-Yasha was fidgeting with stuff in the back of the van, and came across the goody-bags Kagome's mom had packed.

"Hay, Kagome? How come we never use this stuff your mum sent?" He hollered over the singing and blaring music.

"Hay is for horses." Knives muttered, also gazing absently out his window.

Kagome hadn't heard Inu-Yasha so he decided he'd just wait till they got to their destination because if he didn't he'd just get sat and if he got sat he'd go through the floor and die and everyone would be sad and say "Oh no Inu-Yasha died" and they'd start to cry because they were sad and he'd be on the road dead. HEE HEE.

(Sugar high... lol)

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

"AHHHH!!!! LET ME OUT!!! I GOTTA GO BAAAADD!!!!" Legato screamed as he jumped out the open door doing the potty dance. He then ran into the store, going through the exit door, impaling three people with the spikes on his shoulder, blowing up the security cameras with his mental powers, triping over shopping carts that shouldn't have been at a gas station confeccionary, and finally winding up in the girls bathroom. Shippo ran in after -screaming 'CANDY!!!'- , causing a few random people to run out.

Kagome smacked her forehead. "Kay guys, ya know what?"

"What?"

"PLEASE don't do anything stupid in there. Especially you three..." She pointed to Miroku, Vash and Kenshin.

"Why me?" Vash whined.

"Your stupid." Inu-Yasha answered.

On the inside Kagome agreed completely. She winked at him when he looked at her, expecting a 'sit'.

"Mabey they'll have some sunglasses that will stay on in there. Inu-Yasha, those goggles are on so tight you have a red line going across your face where the strap was. It looks painful."

"Not really"

Vash just walked into the store pouting, with his yellow hippie shades on. Miroku following close behind. Knives just kinda wandered around until he found a bum (A person kind of bum, like the people with no money) sitting in a box. He proceded to poke the man with a stick. But he got bored after three pokes and went into the store to yell at Legato for no apparent reason.

Miroku looked around the store in awe, until his gaze landed upon those dirty magazines.

A perverted "Ohhhhh...." escaped his lips and the houshi ran over to the shelf and proceded to grab the 'best' looking ones.

"Hey, whatcha' doin'?"

Miroku tried to hide the magazines but Inu-Yasha grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around.

"Miroku..." He began, relizing what the magazines were. "Put em' back, or I tell Kagome. Fare?"

"Not exactly...."

"Who cares?"

"No one!" He said, agreeing. "Absolutly no one..." The last part barely escaped through clenched teeth.

Legato came out of the washroom muttering something about gay males.

Vash and Shippo were trying to decide the best candy choices before they heard a loud girlish scream that threatened to break the windows and therefore would cause further damage to the store. They jumped up and Vash carried the pail of 'Blue Whales' candy with him to the section with frozen burgers and stuff.

Legato had his tounge stuck on the glass.

"Ih wahnt ny thault!" He tried to say before screeching some more.

Flashback

"Ooooohhh! Frozen hot dogs that would taste like crap but I have to get them or else I would risk loosing my title as a bottomless glutton and all my 3 fangirls would hate me till I die! Which is a long time! WHEE!!"

He proceded to run over to the stand up freezer thing and licked it.

End Flashback

Inu-Yasha walked over and scoffed before walking away muttering some obcenety we all know he's capable of.

Kenshin, who seemed to be forgotten, walked up with a cup of what appeared to be hot water.

Legato looked over, but his blue locks fell over his eyes.

"Cwap!"

Vash and Shippo supressed giggles.

"What has taken place here..." Kenshin began, sounding like a police officer.

"I goh meh tounge stuhk."

"What?"

"I GOH MEH TOUNGEH STUHK! Twying two geh hopt-dohs..."

"I heard the first part..." The ruroini sweat dropped.

"NEVEH MIND!" Legato screamed.

"Uh..." Knives was speechless as he found the group standing around Legato. "I knew this would happen at one point..."

"Hey, Knives... you got any hot water or somethin'?" Vash asked.

"No."

"Oh... Okay!" Vash tunred around and took a deep breath. "ANYONE IN THIS STORE HAVE ANY HOT WATER? OUR GLUTTONOUS FRIEND HAS GOTTEN HIS TOUNGE STUCK TO THE GLASS OF A HOT-DOG COOLER AND NEEDS TO GET IT OFF!"

The few people that were still in the store gave wierd looks or giggled.

"NO? OKAY. THANKS ANYWAY!"

Vash turned back to face the group and shrugged. "Anymore ideas?"

"Yea..." Knives muttered evily. He wrapped his arms around Legato's waist and made a pulling gesture. "It would only hurt for a few minutes..."

"NO. Abosohluhtly NOTH."

"Legato.. your opinion does not count in this matter. If you had been smart enough to get a brain this would not have happened."

Vash looked at his brother and spoke in a tone that said he had no clue what he was talking about, "But if he supposedly didn't have a brain in the first place, how would he think of getting one..?"

"I... don't know..."

"Ha! I knew I would be smarter than you at SOMETHING! It just took 131 years!" Vash jumped up and down like an idiot and tripped on some unknown object.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Im stiha stuhk!"

"Oh, right..."

"Shut up Kenshin."

Kenshin shot Knives a dark look.

"Well... wholy budda's..."Miroku exclaimed, running up to everyone.

"Whats a budda?" Shippo asked innocently.

"YO MOMMA!" Some rapper guy yelled before running out of the store and tripping on the shopping carts Legato had plowed through earlier.

"Is tha-"

"Yes Shippo... it's true. Your mother was a budda. A very beautiful budda..." Miroku trailed on dreamily.

"Heh..." Vash began, scratching the back of his head. "I don't even know what a budda is."

"But I thought the budda was my 'momma'." Shippo said.

"Hoo cawes! Geth meh off o hea!!!"

"Oh right... Legato..." The evil plant brother said maniacly. "Get yourself off. Im leaving." And Knives walked away after buying 187 beef jerkeys. Why 187? I like that number.

"Yea." Kenshin followed Knives out, with his SEEMINGLY pointles cup.

"Hey.. Dun leath..."

"Those dirty magazines would fit up my sleeve... I'm gonna buy em!" Miroku raced off to the magazines.

"I must find what a budda looks like!" The kitsune ran off and fell down a hole in the floor. "I found a budda! Its fat...."

"And I am off to discover the amazing, wonderful world of 7-11 donuts that only appear cinveinlently in this store!" Vash marched off.

"HELT!! HELTH!!!"

-Later, in the van-

"Vash, gimme a donut!! WAAAA!!" Shippo wailed.

"NO!! MY PRECIOUS!!"

"SETTLE DOWN BACK THERE!!!" Kagome HOLLered.

"Knives.... I wanna beef jerkey." Shippo attempted to do kitsune eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO GOD DAMNIT NO!!!!!!!!!!"

"ok."

Legato sat quietly inbetween Vash and Knives, holding the freezer door infront of him. Kagome had said to rip the door off and get it the van. And when it warms up, he would be able to pull off his tounge.

"Wa wight.. hull ith oth... dezz..."

"What was that?"

"Nothin'..."

Inu-Yasha sat in the back like always, watching Van Helsing on the portable DVD player he had recieved from Kagome's mom. He had to hold on the headphones on his ears though.

It was silent in the van as they headed towards the rocky mountains.

WHEEEEE! Im done! -Happy dance- HEHE! I can't WAIT till tomorrow! I get a new CD, WHEEE!

And did anyone see the most recent Saturday Night Live? No? Awww... I did.

-shifty eyes- Anyway, REVIEW!!

And does anyone have an idea for what can happen in the rockies? I have an idea, but thats backup, due to the fact that its very vauge.

IMPORTANT!!

I am thinking of adding in another character. If anyone objects, tell me. Its a person from Danny Phantom. IF no one replies to this, the persons comin in. NO ands, ifs, or buts. Ok, bye now!


	14. Chapter 14

HOWDY! I've got my discman on and no idea WHAT is gonna happen. This is probably gonna be phsyco. AND, my profile thinger is up, if you wanna read it. I have to say tho, I can't say how many more characters are coming in. I know the ones coming in now for sure are, (From FullMetal Alchemist) Ed, Roy and Envy. (From D.N Angel) Dark, Daisuke and mabey Krad. (From The Getbackers) Ban and Ginji. (From Hellsing) Alucard and mabey Sereas, Integral and Walter. (From Danny Phantom) Danny and mabey Ember, Tucker, Jack, Vlad or Technes. I have many obsessions now and if it gets too crazy, just say and you don't have to read it anymore. Im am espically sorry to Rebel-Writer, who I told I would keep it simple, but lied. ; I have no idea how everyone's gonna fit in the van tho.

.0

I'll shut up and let you people enjoy this. (Its extra long, too! )

"Knives?"

"What."

"Can you tell Kagome to stop the van?" Shippo squeaked from his pearch in Knives' shoulder.

"Why? And no."

"Cause, your so big, and strong, and... and... WAHHHH!"

Knives grabbed Shippo's tail and deposited him on Sango's head.

"SHIPPO, GET OFF."

The atmosphere in the front of the van was completely different that it was in the back. Even Inuyasha was kinda happy. Thats saying alot. Kagome and Sango looked like thay wanted to kill. On the way to the Rockies, Vash had stuck his head out of the sunroof...

FlashBack

As the van drove on, a low rumble emited from the road behind. Vash stuck his head out of the sun roof only to find a group of the Hells Angels.

"Oh HELLO! And how are you lovely ladies fairing today!"

Being mostly all males with long hair on both their heads and face, this got them going. Every single Harley Davidson bike's engine roared as they formed a circle around the van. A single rock hit Vash squarley in the back of the head, followed by a steady stream of the hard grey projectiles their pockets steadly produced.

"Ah, Hey? What'd -OW!- What'd I doooo?" Vash whined in a high pitched and very irritating voice. He attempted to retreat through the sun roof, but got stuck.

Inuyasha, Kenshin and Miroku were all cracking up at this point, and Legato had suck back into the seat, his eyes wide a saucers. Kagome had almost started hyperventalating. Knives was having a glaring contest with a biker that resembled Slash from Guns and Roses. (his hair was black, curly, and covered up anything above his nose.)

"Vash you moron, get back in the van!" Kagome HOLL-ered.

"I caaaaaant!" He proceded in the high whiney voice. "Heeelp!"

"Use your gun arm brother! Destroy them! Those heartless vermin... they shall PAY! They have leeched off our race for hundreds of years, MAKE THEM BURN! MAKE THEM FEEL THE PAIN OF OUR SIDLINGS!"

Everyone looked at Knives as silence ensued. In 8.4 seconds later, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kenshin were once again cracking up.

"SHUT UP!"

"Uh, Knives... I cant make them burn. My arms a machine gun, not a flame -OW- Flame throweeeer!" Vash yelled.

End FlashBack-

POP

Everyone looked at Kenshin. His mouth was slightly open and he quickly closed it. Then he shrugged and made another poping noise with his lips.

POP

"We need more people here."

(told ya so.)

"Why?"

Shippo shrugged. "Its more fun."

"Ok!" Kagome grinned, throwing all her control isues to the wind. "Im picking up the next hitch-hiker we find!"

Everyone in the van perked up, and Knives choked on his hunk of beef-jerky.

"Why?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"Cause it'll be fun! And besides, we have people in here that will commit random acts of violence against others, we're safe!" The miko chirped.

"Thats bad..." Vash muttered. Then relized what she said. "Thats not true!"

"Not all you guys. Just Inuyasha."

"Damn straight!" He yelled from the back.

Miroku spotted someone on the road and bounced up and down. "I have spotted a person that is reffered to as a 'hitched-hiker'!"

"Thats 'hitch-hiker!'" Sango corrected him.

"Oh wah!" Knives mocked.

"SHUT UP PLANT BOY!" Inuyasha screamed, causing Knives to go into a pout.

Kagome slowed the van to a stop and jumped out. "Need a ride?"

The long-eared (I mean long. We're talkin foot long elf ears here folks) blonde looked her up and down and supressed a scoff at the sailor outfit. "Yea, I do... but I can _also_ wait for someone else..."

"Oh come on!" Kagome pleaded, ignoring the insult. "We're going across Canada, all party like! Its a blast!" Then she jumped up and down making stupid girly noises.

Just then a very loud curse was heard followed by a girlish shriek. Then the van tipped over. What followed could only be described as utter chaos.

"Knives get OFF!"

"Thats my leg y'all!"

"THATS MY HAIR!"

"NOO! My freezer door! THAT WAS A KEEP-SAKE!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Why did you just scream Vash? We're not dieing."

"Oh."

The weight shifted, causing Legato to be ontop of the screaming pile stuck inside the van.

"OH MY GOD!"

"GET OFF YOU TUB-O-LARD!"

"What do I do Rem, what do I do!"

"OW! My eye!"

"EEEWW! Shippo farted!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-"

"OOOH! Hello Sango!"

"AHH! Perv!"

(Legato aint fat, but considering how much he eats, there must be something to him)

"Yea... that looks like buckets of joy..." The blonde stated, voice dripping with sarcasin.

"It is! They just had a moment..." Kagome turned to face him again to get a good look. His hair was shoulder length and blonde with a green tint at the roots. He had cerillian blue eyes and a small light green goatee. A dark brown leather headband kept all his hair off his forehead. He wore a navy blue leather tunic, that was covered by even darker blue fingerless leater gloves that came up to his forearms. A small piece of sloulder armor was held in place by a leather strap that joined in the middle of his chest on a semi-thick silver ring with two other straps that dissapeared under his arms, all the straps held a holster on his back, holding a small metal disk and a large gun. He wore tan pants that ended just below his knees, a leater strap holding them in place just above each knee. A small bag was suspened on a leather belt like strap that hung at his hips. Below the knees he had more leather, and a pair of navy blue boots.

(O.O;)

"Well..." Kagome began. "Do you wanna come?"

"I suppose..."

"YAY! Im Kagome."

Silence.

"And you are...?" She asked.

"Jak."

Knives, who had just walked up, scoffed. "Thats original." His hair was ruffled and he now sported a black eye, where he and the seat belt buckle had a nasty meeting.

Kagome turned around to deal with problems at hand. Like, getting the van righted. Then getting a can of aerosol spray. It was true, Shippo stunk.

"Inuyasha! Come here!"

A door opened and Sango pulled herself out, followed by Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Come here!"

He pouted and walked over. "_What?_"

Kagome lowered her eyelids and pointed to the van. "Im not even gonna ask what happene-"

"Shippo stole one of Knives' beef jerkeys!" Vash supplied, sticking his head out the sunroof.

"O..k.." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Fix it."

"I dunno how."

"Just tip it back up."

"Ok!" He replied happily, as wierd as that is, and proceded to tip the van upright.

Kagome turned back to Jak. "Ok, half the people in there are insane, not human or something else. Got a problem?"

"Meh."

"Good! Now go get a seat."

Jak shrugged and walked over to the van and got in, sitting by Miroku and Kenshin. He had seen Vash earlier and had do desire to sit by cross-dressers with high pitched voices. (gets killed by Vash fangirls)

In 2.67.54 minutes, the van was loaded up and Kagome just got on board the cruddy automobile. "I have an announcment!"

Half the occupants sighed, even though they had no idea what is was about, or what an 'announcment' was.

"We have a new..." She stopped, lost for words. "PERSON riding with us." She pointed to the said person, Jak, and he looked behind him to see Vash staring at him, Knives glaring at him, and Legato lookng dreamaly at a cheese puff on the floor. Inuyasha wasnt even listening. He was engrossed with Van Helsing again.

"Please welcome him and Knives, you pig, give everyone a beef jerky!"

"NO!"

"Listen to the woman, tighty-whiteys!" Jak yelled.

Vash burst out laughing, being the only one not caring if his brother was pissed enough to kill or not. Miroku and Inuyasha simply snorted. Inuyasha was a bit happy that the new guy was taking control and shutting loud mouth Knives up.

A/N: Ok, just taking a break to say, IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT JAK LOOKS LIKE, go to www.google.ca (or .com) and search : 'Jak 2' on image search. Why 2? That's the outfit I want him to have. And I am also gonna move this fic to the 'crossover' section. I just found it and feel like a dumbass that I put this in the Inuyasha section. And to Darkness-Kitsune, I would love to put you in, but I have to ask... do you mind if you get bashed just a bit? Nothing major, but I felt like I should ask first. It wont be in this chappie, but they still have the Territories to get through, and there could be some 'ultra tobbaganing ACTION'! N'ways, lets get the rockies over with!

Kenshin, Jak and Miroku got along suprisinly well. Miroku had been _told_ when he started his perverted talk. He wouldnt do it again around Jak.

Sango was still pouty, along with Knives, who had had to share 9 of his 187 precious beef jerkeys. DEAR GOD NOOO! THE HORROR!

Vash had suggested a game of 'duck duck moose'. (a bit of an inside joke) He would say 'Duck' repetativley until a car came, then right before it passed, everyone yelled 'MOOSE!' and ducked down until the car passed. Kagome had to keep driving and Knives quit playing before it even started.

flashback

"Who wants to play Duck Duck Moose?"

"No."

end flashback

"OH BOY! We're at the rockies! EVERYONE OUT!"

Everyone did as told and loaded out. It was a cloudy day and was snowing lightly.

"Ok, I have booked lessons for y'all! Whos snowboarding and whos skiing!"

Jak raised his hand. "Uh... I don't need lessons..."

"WHY?"

Everyone else backed off but him. For he was Technes, mashter of all things electro-... Whups, wrong show.

Kay, lets try this again... For he was Jak! The Ecofreak, who kicked Baron Praxis' ass, while keeping his hair all pretty like! He was ph33red everywhere! And was also good at hijacking cars and hovers alike! Jak striking pose in background, making pose run off crying.

"I've got a JET-board and can fly it..."

"Ok, just show me and I'll let you get going." She smiled all big and her teeth went PING.

He showed her and got going. But on the way up the hill, he got cocky and decided to go up the hill the wrong way, getting hit multiple times by some random skiiers.

Then a tree. Those trees have got it in for him.

"I wanna snow-board!" Vash yelled, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Ok..." Kagome checked off something on her list.

"Ski." Sango said dully.

"Oh.. my.. GOD! Me TOO! We must be.. like... TWINS or something!" Kagome hugged Sango.

"I wanna... uh... uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh..." Miroku had a string of drool hanging out of his mouth at this point.

So... after many hours of treatourous training, everyone on snowboards were good to go. (Only Kagome and Sango are skiing.)

With the guys, the bottom of the hill. Jak too.-

"Ok. I WILL prevail with the goddamned T-BAR LIFT! CURSE IT AND ITS MANY SPAWNS!" Legato screamed.

Inuyasha pulled the ski goggles off his face and let them rest on his forhead. He had gotten partnered with Jak to go up the lift. And didn't need the INFERNAL devices imparing his vision.

"Ok, elfy... no messing up this time.."

They had just gotten to the part where you stand and wait for a T-bar to come from behind and pull them up.

"Cram it."

"Make me."

The T-bar came up behind and began propelling them up the hill.

"LISTEN, jackass..."

"Why thank you."

"What?"

"I said 'why thank you'."

"I KNOW THAT. Why'd you say it?"

"To get on your nerves."

"Ass."

"UP IN FRONT! WATCH YOU LANGUAGE!" A woman behind the two yelled at them, her young girl sitting next to her on the lift.

"UP YOURS!" They yelled in unicin.

"You little PUKES!" She screamed.

"Why thank you." They both replied, smirking.

"AAUGHH!"

"What was that? Your a self centred cow?" Inuyasha inquired.

Jak laughed. The two high-fived.

The lift jolted them both off and they fell flat on their faces. The lady came up, red-head kid in tow, just as they were getting up.

"Im reporting you two."

Silence.

"Did you hear me! Im reporting you to the ski patrol!"

Silence.

"LISTEN TO M-"

She was cut off as a clawed hand circled around her neck. She looked down, saw Jak. She had pissed him off enough to bring out the... ALOTER-EGO! W00T!

His eyes were completly back, exept for random shines reflecting some unknown source of light. His skin had got pale with a purple/grayish tint to it, alont with his hair, which was just a bit darker with more of a gray color. He had grown long lack claws, along with a small set of sharp black horns. He was now... drum roll DARK JAK! Mashter of KUNG FU! Though not really.

In the moment on suspense, a battle cry was heard and a snowboard colided with Jaks head, sending him into the snow again. Legato was attached to the other end of the board, breathing heavily. He looked over to Inuyasha, whose eyes had shrunk to the size of dimes. Red and Blue dimes. ;

"Oh.. sorry about that." Legato grinned. "The sun made it look like he had a cooked turkey. Whoops." Legato yanked at the snowboard, which refused to move. It was stuck on the elfs horns. "Ah poop." He yanked harder, causing a POP noise.

"Uh..." Inuyasha began.

A muffled noise was heard from the snow. Jak propped himself up on his elbows.

"Quit yankin' that. You nearly broke my neck!"

"Oh."

"Yea, OH!"

Just then a snowmobiels engine could be heard. It drove up beside the group and the rider jumped off.

"Oh boy..." He looked from one member of the group to the next. "Has this woman been causing you trouble?" He asked.

"Uh..." Inuyasha muttered again.

"Yes, she has." Jak half lied.

"Well... Martha here has been causing trouble around here latley. Im sorry she caused you nice young men any trouble."

Martha looked at them as she got loaded onto the ski-doo along with her kid. "I would have gotten away with it too if it werent for you medeling kangaroos!"

The ski-doo drove off.

"Was he blind or just stupid? And what the hell is a 'kangaroo'?" Inuyasha asked. (Haha.. ChibiSess cracked a funny.. )

"I'd say both." Legato answered. He looked down at the front of his snowboard and noticed that he had gotten the front end wrecked completly. Two black horns punctured the hard plastic. "Kagome's gonna be mad, ain't she?"

"Mabey." Inuyasha walked over to where Legato was, and grabbed the snow board out of his hands. "Let me do it!"

A small "Oh _hell_ no." Was heard before Inuyasha, using more brains than Legato, walked up to Jak, still suporting the board, and _guided_ the board off. Legato had been a bloody retard and just yanked it backwards, nearly snapping the elfs neck.

"You god damn dumbass! Look how easy that was!" Jak yelled, getting up and brushing the snow off of himself.

"Well ECSUSE me for trying."

"You didn't try very hard, you got it stuck in the first place." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

Legato mumbled something under his breath and walked away, snow board and all.

"HEY GUYS!" Vash hollered, running up to them with Miroku, Shippo and Kenshin. "Look what Miroku can do!"

Miroku sighed and raised his hands to his ears. He pulled them out to make them look big and made a monotonous "ooooh."

"HAHA! He's a _monkey!_"

Everyone stared at Vash for a few seconds.

"What?"

Kenshin broke the silence. "Uh... Im goin down this run, right here.." He pointed to a long winding path only about two metres wide. "Anyone coming?"

Inuyasha and Jak gladly took the oppoutunity and headed down. Inuyasha looking like a moron, having his snow board boots on over top of his freakishly puffy pants. Vash followed, screaming like a girl the whole way down. Kenshin and Miroku stood watching the group.

"Why did I join this group of travellers?" Kenshin asked.

"Well... ehm...eh..."

"You do not know?"

"No."

"OK THEN!" Kenshin hollered happily as he headed down the hill, Miroku followed.

WITH THE GIRLS-

"Oh Sango, skiing is so much FUN!" Kagome said as she was moving down the hill at 0.2 miles an hour. "You go so fast! It feels like your cheating death or something!"

"Yeah..." Sango had simply taken off her skis and was walking beside Kagome, who had dug her poles into the ground.

WITH KNIVES-

"Hmph."

WITH THE SNOWBOARDERS AND JET-BOARDER-

Vash looked like a star on broadway or something. His jacket thingy had gotten blown up in the wind and DEAR GOD NO his chap like leather pants were SHOWING! AAAAHHH! Causing him to flail around stupidly to try and get the jacket back in place.

Inuyasha had fallen in the snow many a times. If trees bled, there would be people running around screaming "IT BE THE APPACOLYPSE! YO!".

Jak was doing fine. As for Miroku... he had fallen over a log. He lay on his stomache on the ground as Kenshin, who was singing his own theme song (What a square!) ramped off our poor monk, the bindings on the red-heads snowboard caught on Miroku's robes and pulled them up. Revealing... A PINK THONG!

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha yelled from his current snow drift.

Jak heard and came back up the hill. (Yes, the JET-board goes uphill too)

"What?"

Silence. (Inuyasha fainted)

"WHOLY MOTHER O' PEARL!" Jak yelled. (Haha... yes, Im a SpongeBob junkie)

Miroku blushed pinker than the thong and ran all the way back to the van to start an intellegent conversation with Knives.

WITH KNIVES AND MIROKU-

"So I says to Billy Bob Jimbo, I says..."

"No. SHUT-UP. You go!"

WITH JAK, INUYASHA AND KENSHIN. WHO ARE THE ONLY MEN LEFT IN THE STORY. VASH WAS THERE TO, BUT THE FOREMENTIONED DOSENT APPLY TO ER, HIM... ISH..-

Inuyasha had woken up, and was now licking a giant lolli-pop. It was bright green and purple, with a big pink and yellow butterfly printed on the center with pink heart crap all over it.

"Where the hell did you find that waste of space?" The now 'back to normal' Jak asked. He was sitting in the sno-bank next to Inuyasha. Vash was next to Jak and Kenshin next to Vash.

"I HAVE A HANGNAIL!" Vash yelled, waving his pinky finger around, gaining no laughs or intrest from the gesture.

"I found this waste of space in the sno-bank." Inuyasha said half caring.

"I like CHEESE."

"Shut up Vash."

Vash glared at Jak for a few seconds, then put on his yellow shades to complete the effect... which sucked.

A skiier flew down the run infront of the group, throwing snow in all of their faces.

"THANKS ALOT!" Jak yelled after the man, who in turn turned around and hit a tree. The elf chuckled as he wiped the snow off his face. Inuyasha looked like he was gonna kill, just glaring as the snow melted on his face as said face heated up.

"Um... Inuyasha, you should wipe that off." Kenshin said. "It will melt and form ice on your face. Then you'll suffocate."

"LIKE HELL I WILL."

Kenshin shrugged and got up. Inuyasha said 'feh' and shifted his position a little.

"Is anyone going to accompany me?" He red-head asked, putting his boots back in the sno board bindings.

Silence.

"I will." Jak said, getting up. Inuyasha was clearly scaring him with the lolli pop thing.

Vash just stood up and got ready too.

The three left down the hill, leaving Inuyasha to sit alone with his lolli pop and the snow bank. Soon after though, Inuyasha had his lolli pop stolen by the fattie Legato, who had went speeding down the run, and used his telekenisis to rob the youkai of his candy.

HALF AN HOUR LATER, AT THE VAN. NOT **_IN_** THE VAN-

"WOW! That was so exhilerating!" Kagome said, smacking her thigh in the process. "HAHA!"

Everyone looked at her like they were about to say 'wtf?'.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" She asked, smiling so big it was scary.

"YO MOMMAS HOUSE!" that same rapper guy yelled before getting hit by a sno mobiel.

Sango raised her hand, like a student would.

"SILENCE! Man, you talk to much Sango!"

Knives took this as an opportunity. "HE'S STILL ON THE DAMN HILL! JEEZ!"

"Oh, Ok! thank you for that kind, informative and greatly appriciated comment!" Kagome says stupidly before rushing off up the hill, leaving everyone else standing at the van. All with the same thought crossing their mind : 'wtf?'.

"Uh..." Vash began "Is she on something."

"Yea, mate!" Kenshin said. "Im on the same thangy!"

"And ,_ what_, may I ask, is that?" Knives asked.

"Purple weed!"

Silence. (The 'Purple weed' is an inside joke. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.)

"You should quit..." Jak mumbled. And for no reason at all, Shippo jumped onto his shoulder with the little piece of armour.

About 15 minutes later, Kagome came running down the hill with Inuyahsa in tow. A red trail in the snow following them both.

"Oh my god! Is that blood!" Sango yelled, as she promptly fainted and Miroku caught her.

Inuyasha looked and swore.

"God damn kool aid! It leaked!" He threw what was remaining of his cherry kool-aid at the chalet. It hit a window and exploded a bit.

Legato held up a sign saying '8.5'.

Everyone sighed (at the same time, haha.) and got into the van... where they spotted two people rummaging around. One was short, had a blonde braid and a red cloak like jacket on, and the other was fairly tall with short black hair and a blue military uniform with black boots on. The second they heard the doors open, they both turned around, to reveal a two more ROBBERS! twitch One was tall with red eyes, shoulder length spikey purple hair and black wings (YAY! ) and the other looked to be about 14 with spikey red hair and eyes of the same color.

"HEY YOU!" Legato screamed, and everyone looked at him. "YES YOU SHORTY! GET OUT OF OUR CAR"

The 'shorty' glared intensly at Legato, revealing yellow eyes and bangs down to his chin.

Inuyasha decided to take matters into his own hands, and lunged, along with shorty, who was taking out his misplaced agression. They both tumbled to the ground and began to exchange blows. Inside the van, the military man was giggling to himself quietly. Behind him, the man with the black wings picked a cheese puff off the floor and was about to throw it out the window when Legato caught his movement, and ran at him. The second he stepped fully into the van, it tilted in his direction due to weight.

"Haha, is fattie back for his.. uh... fattie food...?"

"Actually, YES I AM." Legato smiled sweetly.

The red haired boy gave the man with the cheese puff a look and grabbed the said food, handing it to Legato. Legato smiled at the boy and hopped out of the van, causing the vehicles springs to react and it jolted up, knocking everyone inside off their feet.

"DAMN FATTIES AND THEIR FAITTIENESS!"

"Dark, shut up! Your so mean today!" The red haired boy yelled at the winged man, knows as 'Dark'.

"Fine then." Dark scoffed.

Back outside Inuyasha was still fighting with the shorty, who was actually winning against the youkai. They had passed the fist-fighting 'stage'. Inuyasha was using claws and the blonde had proven that his right arm was mechanical by forming the end of it into a blade. Vash had cheered at the sight of someone else who was missing a limb in a way.

Kagome was too dumbstruck to do much of anything to prevent the two from killing each other, and Sango was trying to get Kenshin from going hippie on everyone and throwing daisies at the two. Knives was quite enjoying himself, as was Jak. At the begining they had promptly sat down and watched. Jak was voting for the blonde, and Knives cheering (though not really) for Inuyasha.

With a flash of blue light, Inuyasha had dissapeared from sight into a giant igloo with no door. The victor of the battle, shorty, touched his left hand to his right arm, and the silver hand reformed. Kagome noticed this and screamed,

"OH MY GOSH HE'S LIKE HARRY POTTER!"

"What?" He asked in return.

"You can do magic! OOOOOOHHH!"

Knives slapped his head at the girls stupidity.

"It wasn't magic..." He trailed off.

"What is your name! I NEED an autograph!" She squaled.

"Agh! Fine!" He yelled back, a vein throbbing on his forehead. '_No point in explaining to her now. She's to friggin' dense.'_

Kagome jumped up and down a few times before seeing that no one else was sharing her enjoyment. She shut up and got out a pad of paper and pen. She took it over to him and noticed how much shorter he was than her. His head only reached her shoulder. (I don't know if this is true or not, but oh well.) He quickly scribbled out his name and handed it back, where Kagome read it out loud.

"Edward Elric." She screwed up her eyes and looked closer. "Never heard of a magician by that name."

"I AM NOT A FIGGIN' MAGICIAN!" Ed screamed back at her.

"Touchy..." She said quietly. "So, are you related to a magician?"

"..."

The man in the military outfit was on the floor of the van laughing at Ed, who looked very mad indeed.

"SHUT THE &#! UP ROY!"

Kagome gasped, Dark snorted, Daisuke (the red head) smacked Dark on the arm for snorting, and Roy shut up.

"Thank you."

A long silence ensued, in which Kagome suddenly remembered that four strange people gets shot were robbing them.

"Hey! Your robbing us!"

"No we're not." Ed lied.

"Oh. Your not? Then that means. . . Your travelling with us!"

"Um..." Roy started. "Sure! Yes it does. We're travelling, with... you."

Knives' eyes narrowed and he used his telekenisis to etch his name on his previous seat in the van. "HAHA! NO ONE CAN SITE THERE! SEE, MY _NAME!_"

"Very good..." Dark said. "We now have heard every name possible."

Jak jumped up. "What about me!"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!" Ed screamed.

Jak, taking responsibility and being a manly-man, cried by a tree.

"Awwww!" Sango cooed as she ran over to Jak, who was laying in the fetal position in the snow, "You made him cry..."

"So...?" Was the intelligent reponse.

"**APPOLOGIZE!**"

"Fine then, be that way..." Ed muttered under his breath. He walked over to the two, drew in a breath and 'appologized', "Im sorry for making a girl cry." He then smirked, and walked back to the van. Dark had moved and was now sitting cross legged on top of the vehicle, looking slightly arrogant.

"IM COLD." He whined.

"Try wearing CLOTHES!"

Dark glared at him, obviously counting black flare jeans and a black turtle neck vest good enough clothing for the Rockies.

"OK! Everyone get in the van and we'll be off!"

"Why?" Inuyash asked.

"So we can get to SASKATCHEWAN!" Kagome explained, yelling really loud on the last word.

"Oh... ok." Was the response as Inuyasha got in the back again.

As everyone loaded in, they found a problem.

"THERES NOT ENOUGH ROOM! WAAAH!" Shippo screamed. He was lodged underneath Jak, and it was painful.

"Your right..." Kagome concluded. "OKAY! Shippo, come sit up here."

Shippo sat inbetween Kagome and Sango.

That still left Daisuke, Dark, Ed and Roy with no seats.

Kagome turned to Sango, "Sango-chan, could the little red headed kid share that seat with you?"

Sango looked displeased with the mention of it, but shuffled over as Daisuke squeezed in beside her. He fit perfectly.

Miroku and Kenshin made a space for Roy, leaving Dark and Ed with no seats.

"Vash! Can Ed go between you and Knives?"

Knives shoved Vash over, and moved as close as possible to the window. Ed looked a Kagome disbelievingly, but sat there anyway. He pulled his hood up over his head a pulled a discman out of seemingly nowhere.

Inuyasha stayed dead silent through the whole seating process, since he had enough room in the back for the four new people to sit in the first place. But, seeing as he was a space hog, he wasnt about to tell anyone about it.

So Dark did it for him. "I'll sit in the very back..." He muttered, making his way to the back of the van, and jumping over the back seats. Inuyasha glared at him and pointed to a corner. Dark looked at the small corner and sighed, sitting down and trying to get comfortable for about two minutes, due to the fact his wings didn't want to be crammed into a corner.

Ed had turned around and scoffed at the two in the back. Dark heard this, and plucked a black feather from a wing and threw it at Ed's face. The blonde ducked, and the feather hit Legato. It blew up in his face, causing burns. Ed and Dark burst into laughter, and Inuyasha smirked. Everyone else was to dense to notice the pained screams from Legato, who was now on the floor.

Ed got up and jumped into the back and settled down next to Dark.

"What?" Dark asked.

Ed pulled out a plastic ziploc (dont own) bag and said in a low voice "I'll pay you 25 for ten of those feathers."

"Okay..." The angel replied, depositing ten feathers in the bag. "If you don't throw em' right, they don't work. Just so ya know."

Ed grinned and handed Dark the money.

Someone snapped their fingers and the whole bag blew up.

"DAMN YOU ROY!" (Roy has special gloves, he can snap his fingers and create fire. And he's hot. ;)

Roy giggled a bit as Jak high-fived him.

Inuyasha was just about to his breaking point, and the arrival of a crumpled white daisey in his lap set him off. He reached for the Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it, the sword growing huge.

"WHO HAS DAISEYS!"

Everyone in the front pointed at Kenshin, except for Legato, obviously.

Kagome decided to begin driving at this point, and everyone took their spots and shut up. Inuyasha put his stupidly large sword away, and threw another set of headphones at Dark. The youkai turned his small T.V. so that his and the angel could both see it.

Kenshin decided to let things be and put his daiseys away.

Oh boy, thats over. I don't know why Kenshin has a strange daisey throwing disorder, but he does. shakes head

About the purple weed, one day me and a couple friends were eating lunch outside, and a couple of high school peoples came up and asked if we wanted to buy some purple weed. It ended up that one of my friends threw prune (lol!) at them and they left. So thats that. Anyway, I suppose I'll try to get the next chapter up this year (I wish I was joking). And I don't have anything against Vash, he's just easy to make fun of. shrugs And, I KNOW the might not have T-bar lifts at the Rockies, but then again, I've never BEEN there. I live in Sasktachewan, folks. It FLAT. I've gone Downhill skiing before, just not in the mountains. So.. Until then I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE SASKATCHEWAN CHAPTER!


End file.
